Improvável
by Frida Cullen
Summary: Eles eram amigos desde... desde sempre. Até que em uma viagem para o Havaí, tudo pode mudar. Bella e Edward vão descobrir a coisa mais improvável de se acontecer entre os dois: o amor. (Short-fic)
1. Capítulo 1 - Ideias Geniais

**Trailer**

**_Eles sempre foram amigos..._**

– Não sei o que seria de mim sem você, pequena.

– Er... um nada?

**_Uma ideia que, no início parecia perfeita._**

– Que tal uma viagem de casais?

– Isso. Vamos todos para o Havaí. Eu levo a Tanya e você o James.

**_Mas que teve certas er... complicações._**

– Tanya? James? O que vocês estão fazendo?

**_Uma briga._**

– Me perdoa. Por favor. Foi um momento de fraqueza.

– Fraqueza, James? Com a namorada do Edward?

**_Ok! Outra briga._**

– Eu te amo, Edward. Por favor, perdoa-me. Aquilo que você viu, foi um momento de fraqueza.

– Ah! Poupe-me de suas lamentações Tanya.

**_Tristeza._**

– Eu ainda não acredito no que vi.

– Acho que essa viagem não está saindo como planejamos.

**_Uma mentirinha..._**

– Bella? Edward? O que você fazem juntos, aqui?

– Eu e Bella? Bem, Tanya. Nós estamos namorando.

– Verdade? Então provem.

**_Que pode acabar trazendo certos... sentimentos._**

– Por que você não aceitou ir a praia de nudismo com eles? Foi só por medo de me ver pelada?

– Não mesmo. O meu medo foi te ver pelada, e não conseguir me controlar vendo você dessa forma.

**_Mentiras. Traição. Ódio. Romance. Comédia. E amor. Tudo isso reunido em uma só fanfic. Pois naquela viagem eles aprenderão que o mais improvável pode acontecer._**

_"Edward?"_

_"Sim."_

_"Eles já foram embora. Não precisa mais me beijar."_

_"Eu sei. O problema é que eu não consigo parar."_

**~xx~**

**Capítulo 1 – Ideias geniais**

** Narrado por Bella Swan**

Terminei de me vestir e dei uma olhada no espelho. Eu já estava pronta para ir trabalhar, peguei minha pasta pelo caminho, abri a porta do meu apartamento e dei de cara com a pessoa mais atrapalhada do mundo. Meu melhor amigo, Edward.

- Bom dia – eu disse.

- Ah, oi pequena. Calma aí.

Ele terminou de trancar a porta e me pegou num abraço apertado.

- Bom dia – ele disse.

Terminamos de nos cumprimentar, e fomos para o elevador. Edward e eu sempre fomos melhores amigos. Muitos diziam que amizade entre homem e mulher não existia. Puro preconceito! Ele e eu somos a prova disso.

- Quer carona? – ele perguntou, quando chegamos no estacionamento do nosso prédio.

- Claro – sorri.

Entramos em seu carro e ele deu partida. Ligou o aquecedor e eu coloquei uma música para relaxar.

- Não sei como você não está com frio, usando apenas _isso._

_ - _São sacrifícios, que vocês, homens, _nunca_ vão entender.

- Certo. Nossa, eu nunca vi você tão... rosa. – riu e eu lhe dei um soco de leve.

- Deve ser a convivência com Alice – ri.

- Sei... tinha me esquecido de como era bom passar um tempo com você.

- Pois é – suspirei. – Agora que estamos namorando, quase não vemos um ao outro.

- Sim.

- Mas vamos dar um jeito nisso.

- Sempre demos, não é? – indagou.

- Sim, sim.

- Não sei o que seria de mim sem você, pequena.

- Er... um nada?

Rimos e ele estacionou o carro em nosso estúdio. Desde pequenos, sempre tivemos esse sonho, de montar um estúdio de fotos, fizemos faculdade e bem, aqui estamos.

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

Sentei em minha mesa e Bella fizera o mesmo. Logo, logo as modelos chegariam. Foi aqui que eu conheci minha namorada, Tanya. Ela é a segunda melhor coisa que acontecera em minha vida. A primeira? Bom, a primeira foi ter conhecido Bella no jardim de infância.

Ri ao me lembrar.

**Flashback**

****_Eu estava feliz, era meu primeiro dia na escolinha. Que legal, né? Minha mamãe estava me levando, ela disse pra eu ficar calmo que eu ia conhecer _muiiiiitos _amiguinhos._

_ - Mamãe? – chamei._

_ - Sim, meu pequeno Ed._

_ - Fica aqui até eu entrar?_

_ - Fico sim, até vocês entraram, ok?_

_ Ah, eu tenho uma irmãzinha. Alice. Ela á bem pequenininha, mas mamãe disse que ela também tem seis aninhos, mas ela é _tããão_ pequena, que parece ter dois._

_ Minha mamãe segurou minha mãozinha e eu segurei a da minha irmã. Tinha uma mulher estranha olhando pra gente, eu não queria ficar ali com ela. Ela me dava medo._

_ - Alice? – sussurrei. – Mamãe vai deixar a gente com essa velha do mal?_

_ - Eu acho que sim. Eu tenho medo dela._

**_[...]_**

_ Mamãe deixou a gente com a velha lá e depois saiu. Alice e eu estávamos sentadinhos em um banquinho esperando a hora da soneca._

_ - Ed, eu preciso fazer pipi. Me espera aqui?_

_ - Eca! Vai rapidinho então, não quero ficar sozinho._

_ - Tá._

**_[...]_**

****_Alice estava demorando. Acho que ela se afogou no vaso. Ela é tão pequena... Será que ela precisava de ajuda? Olhei para os lados, ninguém prestava atenção em mim._

_ Saí correndo e fui até o banheiro. Eu precisava ajudar minha irmã. Abri a porta, não tinha ninguém. Todas as portinhas rosa estavam fechadas. Já sei! Era só eu abaixar e olhar por baixo nas portas se via ela._

_ - Alice? – chamei na primeira. Ela não respondeu. Será que a bruxa má tinha pegado minha irmãzinha?_

_ Engatinhei até a segunda e quando ia olhar, a porta abriu. Tinha uma menininha lá dentro. Ela me olhava com os olhos arregalados. Ver seus olhos me dava uma fome..._

_ - Esse banheiro é só para as garotinhas. – avisou._

_ Me levantei e continuei a olhar seus olhos._

_ - Nossa... posso comer seus olhos? – perguntei._

_ Ela arregalou eles ainda mais._

_ - Como assim? Os olhos não são para comer..._

_ - Mas... o seu é de chocolate. Eu amo chocolate – expliquei._

_ - Se é assim, eu quero comer os seus também. Eles parecem maçã verde. Eu amo maçã verde – ela disse._

_ - Não deixo, você não quer deixar eu comer os seus._

_ - Edward! Isabella! O que estão fazendo aqui? – a bruxa má entrou no banheiro no mesmo instante._

_ - Corre – sussurrei._

_ Antes que a bruxa fizesse qualquer coisa, começamos a correr e entramos em uma casinha que tinha no pátio._

_ - Seu nome é estranho – ela disse. – Eualdi._

_ - Meu nome é E-d-w-a-r-d._

_ - Foi isso que eu disse, Edualdi._

_ - Ah, mas pode me chamar só de Ed, Isabella._

_ - Sh! Não fala esse nome, eu não gosto dele – fez biquinho. – Me chame de Bella._

**Fim do Flashback**

– Edward? Terra chamando, Edward! – Bella estalava os dedos a minha frente.

- Ah, oi. – ri.

- Nossa, estava te chamando há horas. Bobão.

- Desculpe-me – sorri quadrado. – Estava me lembrando de quando nos conhecemos.

Bella riu e revirou os olhos.

- Você querendo comer meus olhos.

- E você dizendo que eu me chamava "Edualdi"

- Sei...

Ficamos conversando por alguns minutos e logo depois as modelos chegaram. Hoje teríamos que fazer algumas fotos para a revista _Teen Again_. Poucos minutos depois, Tanya havia chegado.

- Bom dia, Bellinha!

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Tudo bem que Tanya era namorada do meu melhor amigo, mas eu não ia muito com a cara dela, sei lá. Mas, se eles se amavam eu devia respeitar o namoro dos dois, certo?

- Bom dia, Tanya. Bom, vou ali conversar com as modelos.

Pouco antes de sair pude ouvir o barulho das respirações ofegantes. Edward era um safado mesmo! Ri e continuei a andar.

**[...]**

O dia foi bastante corrido. Mas valaria à pena cada segundo, afinal hoje é sexta. Amanhã as férias de verão começam. Ouvi meu celular tocar, era James.

- Oi lindo.

- _Oi gatinha. Vamos nos ver hoje?_

_ - _Hm, na verdade amanhã – ri – estou preparando uma surpresa pra você.

- _Adoro surpresas. Principalmente as que você prepara._

_ - _Bobo, agora tenho que desligar. Edward está me esperando para irmos para casa.

- _Certo. Mande lembranças a ele._

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

- Quem era? – perguntei quando Bella chegou.

- Ah, era o James. Ele mandou um oi.

- Mande outro. Vamos?

James era namorado de Bella, mas isso não me fazia gostar dele. Sabe quando você olha pra uma pessoa e reconhece que ela não presta? Pois é...

Entramos no carro e eu dei partida. Liguei o rádio e começou a passar um anuncio:

_Queridos ouvintes da rádio de Forks, amanhã começa o verão. Todos prontos para viajar? Amanhã mesmo irei fazer minhas malas, afinal, quem quer ficar nesse frio de Forks, quando se pode curtir um sol quentinho no Havaí? Bom, é isso galera! Fiquem com Deus escutando o novo sucesso de Lady Gaga, Alejandro. Boa noite._

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Quando o locutor acabou de falar, a ideia veio em minha mente. É claro, como não pensei nisso antes?

- Já sei, Edward! – cantarolei.

- O quê?

- Que tal uma viagem de casais? – indaguei. – Assim podemos passar quatro semanas no verão, todos juntos.

- Isso. Vamos todos para o Havaí. Eu levo a Tanya e você o James. – sorriu, concordando. – Você é demais, Bella!

- Eu sei – ri, convencida.

Encostei minha cabeça no banco, sorrindo. Finalmente uma ideia que prestasse. Esse verão seria perfeito! Eu espero.

**~xx~**

**Então... resolvi trazer mais uma fanfic para cá :D Espero que gostem dessa... haha só pelo 'Alejandro' sendo novo sucesso de Lady Gaga já imaginam quando a fic foi escrita, né? **

**Quer deixar a autora feliz e ler o próximo capítulo?**

**COMENTE!**

**Beijos, Friida!**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Hilton Hawaiian Village

**Capítulo 2 – Hilton Hawaiian Village**

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Os dias foram se passando rapidamente. Já havia se passado uma semana desde aquele dia que sugeria a viagem. Edward e eu já havíamos conversado com nossos respectivos namorados, pegaríamos o avião daqui a três horas. James finalmente iria conhecer Tanya.

Estava terminando de colocar minhas roupas na mala, passaríamos quatro maravilhosas semanas no Havaí. Tinha como ser melhor?

Senti meu celular vibrar no bolso e o atendi sem ao menos olhar.

- _Bella?_

_ - _Oi amor.

- _Já está pronta?_

_ - _Bom, estou terminando de colocar algumas roupas na mala e depois vou só tomar banho, por quê?

- _Quando terminar, me ligue. Vamos para o aeroporto juntos, ok?_

_ - _Com certeza.

Finalizamos a ligação e eu voltei a arrumar minha mala.

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

Os dias passaram-se rapidamente. Já havia se passado uma semana desde que minha brilhante amiga teve _a_ ideia. Seria legal poder passar uns dias com ela e com Tanya ao mesmo tempo.

Eu sei que vejo Bella todo santo dia, mas estamos em ambiente de trabalho. Isso não é a mesma coisa. Agora passaríamos um mês no Havaí. Seria legal, uma forma de aproximarmo-nos novamente e aproximarmos nossos namorados, uma vez que, eles ainda não se conheciam.

**[...]**

Chegamos rapidamente ao aeroporto. Eu tinha ido buscar Tanya, já que Bella quis ir com James. Minha namorada estava realmente linda naquela roupa. Quer dizer, quando é que ela não estava linda?

- Já disse que você está muito gostosa usando essa roupa? – sussurrei em seu ouvido quando estacionei o carro.

- Edward, meu amor, eu sou gostosa de qualquer forma. – sorriu, convencida.

- Claro.

Demos um beijo urgente e depois fomos para o aeroporto. Bella e James já nos esperavam no mesmo. Eu não podia negar que minha amiga estava linda naquela roupa.

Sorri e fui cumprimentá-la. Demos um abraço rápido e depois eu cumprimentei seu namorado, enquanto Bella abraçava Tanya.

Notei que Tanya e James se encaravam de forma estranha. É claro, esqueci de apresentá-los.

- Tanya, amor, esse é James, namorado de Bella. – eu disse.

- E James, querido, essa é Tanya, namorada de Edward – minha amiga adiantou-se.

- É um prazer conhecer a famosa Tanya – ele riu divertido.

- Igualmente.

**[...]**

Já havíamos entrado no avião, e em algumas horas pousaríamos no tão sonhado Hotel. Eu sentei ao lado de Tanya, e Bella de James. O voo estava sendo tranqüilo.

Deitei no ombro de Tanya e adormeci.

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Já estávamos voando sobre o oceano Pacifico há algumas horas. Eu olhava pela janela e só conseguia ver o azul... fiquei observando a paisagem por tanto tempo que nem ao menos sei dizer se foram horas ou minutos, só sei que agora eu já podia ver as ilhas.

Finalmente chegamos ao estado mais afastado dos EUA. No estado onde nascera meu querido presidente, Barack Obama.

**[...]**

Ficaríamos na capital, e maior cidade do estado, Honolulu. O clima, como já era de se esperar, era bem quente. Saímos do aeroporto da ilha e fomos pegar um táxi que poderia levar-nos até o Hotel.

Antes de comprarmos o pacote de viagem, Edward e eu fizemos uma pesquisa sobre todos o 61 Hotéis que existiam naquela ilha, escolhemos um que fosse de um preço acessível e que tivesse uma vista maravilhosa. Como se fosse realmente possível, existir um lugar em Honolulu que não tivesse uma vista esplendorosa da cidade.

Com toda aquela vegetação rica em verde, aquelas praias limpas, com a areia branca e com o mar azul cristalino...

Finalmente chegamos ao resort, o glorioso _Hilton Hawaiian Village__. _Um maravilhoso resort que fica localizado na mais ampla extensão da praia de _Waikiki_, esta propriedade impressionante está aninhado em 22 hectares à beira-mar. Tinha como ser mais perfeito?

Chegamos a recepção e um cara loirinho nos esperava.

- Aloha! – saldou-nos.

- Aloha! – o saldamos também. – Nós temos dois quartos de casal reservados. – Edward falou.

- Quais os nomes, por favor?

- O primeiro está em nome de Edward Cullen – respondeu.

- Certo, e o segundo?

- James. James Scott. – meu namorado disse.

- Muito bem, Sr Cullen e Sr Scott, aqui estão as chaves dos quartos dos senhores. Quinto andar, quartos 503 e 504. Tenham uma boa estadia, meu nome é Mike Newton, se precisarem de qualquer coisa é só discar #101 no telefone dos quartos.

- Obrigada – agradeci.

Fomos para o elevador com a maravilhosa vista panorâmica da cidade.

- Se não estivesse escurecendo, poderíamos ir a praia agora mesmo. – Tanya sugeriu.

- É mesmo. – concordei.

- Mas podemos dar uma volta no resort, o que acham? – James sugeriu.

- Pode ser – Edward concordou, sorrindo.

- Então faremos assim, tomaremos um banho rápido, trocaremos de roupa e em uma hora nos encontramos no saguão do Hotel, beleza? – eu disse.

- Claro.

James e eu entramos no quarto que ficaríamos nas próximas semanas. Era um quarto bonito, arejado. As paredes claras combinavam perfeitamente com a maravilhosa vista que a varanda nos proporcionava.

- Que tal um banho? – James sussurrara em meu pescoço.

- Eu adoraria – respondi me virando.

Ele enlaçou minha cintura, beijando-me de forma cálida. Sem interromper o beijo, fomos andando em direção ao banheiro.

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

Assim que adentramos o quarto, minha namorada, muito fogosa – diga-se de passagem – veio me atacando com beijos quentes e urgentes. Peguei sua cintura e a joguei na cama.

- Você me deixa louco! – sussurrei e voltei a beijá-la.

Suas pernas torneadas enrolaram-se em minha cintura, grudando ainda mais nossos corpos.

**[...]**

Finalmente conseguimos nos desgrudar e fomos nos arrumar. Eu já estava pronto e só estava esperando Tanya sair do quarto. Sentei na cama e fiquei brincando com uma gominha de cabelo que ela tinha. Era engraçada, parecia um fio de telefone.

- Vamos? – ela indagou.

- Você está linda.

Demos um beijo e descemos para o saguão. James e Bella já nos esperavam.

- Aonde vamos primeiro? – James indagara.

- Quem se importa, a noite é uma criança – Tanya respondeu rindo.

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

A noite fora divertida. Bebemos horrores. Muitas bebidas típicas do local, quando já não agüentávamos mais nem andar, resolvemos voltar para nossos quartos.

Despedimos de nossos amigos e entramos no quarto. A última coisa que fiz, foi me jogar em minha cama.

**[...]**

Acordei no dia seguinte, e James ainda estava dormindo. Levantei-me e fui tomar um banho. Vesti uma roupa confortável e desci. Sentei em uma mesa confortável, que proporcionava uma vista que me deixou sem palavras.

- Posso me sentar aqui?

- Edward! – disse me levantando.

- Olá, pequena. Como foi a noite? – ele perguntou, malicioso.

- Sexo selvagem a noite inteira – ri.

- Ew!

- Estou brincando. – ri novamente – A única coisa que fiz foi chegar e cair na cama. Dormi feito uma pedra.

- Isso mesmo, Bellinha! Seja pura, para sempre. – sorriu.

- Cala a boca!

- Também te amo – mostrou-me a língua.

- Idiota. Onde está Tanya? – indaguei.

- Dormindo, suponho que James também esteja, certo?

Assenti e começamos a tomar nosso café. Ficamos conversando amenidades, então decidimos dar uma volta pela praia.

- Vou ligar para o James, ligue para Tanya. – disse.

- Certo.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o número de James. Conversamos alguns minutos, por fim ele concordou.

- _Espere aí, já estou descendo. Te amo._

_ - _Eu também.

Fui para perto de Edward.

- Ele disse que já...

-... está descendo.

Começamos a rir e sentamos, esperando nossos namorados.

**[...]**

Depois de alguns minutos, Tanya e James chegaram. Enquanto eles tomavam seu café, Edward eu subimos, para pegarmos nossas roupas de banho, e depois fomos para a paradisíaca praia de _Waikiki_.

Tirei minha saída de praia e deixei meu maravilhoso biquíni ser revelado, James olhava-me de uma forma faminta, sorri. Enquanto ia andando em sua direção ouvi Edward sussurrar em meu ouvido:

- Lembre-se Bella: seja pura, para sempre.

- Edward! – ralhei. – Vai dizer isso para sua namorada!

- Mas ela não pode ser pura, não comigo sendo namorado dela.

- Quer dizer que você pode ser impuro e eu não? – rebati rindo.

- Eu sou homem.

- Oh! Grande nexo, Senhor Machista.

- Também acho – concordou.

- Você percebeu que eu fui irônica, certo?

- Sério? Então você precisa treinar um pouco mais. – riu divertido.

- Não sei como ainda consigo ser sua amiga – rolei os olhos.

- Você não vive sem mim – sorriu, convencido.

- Aham Edward, senta lá.

Deixei ele ali e fui até James, sentamos na areia e logo vimos Tanya e Edward se aproximarem.

- Vamos dar um mergulho? – sugeriu.

- Nem quero, Edward. – Tanya respondeu – Vou pegar um pouco de sol, estou muito branquela.

- Eu quero! – disse – Vamos James?

- Amor, vou ficar aqui. Não sou fã de mar.

- Certo. Vamos, Edward?

- Sim.

**Uma semana depois**

Os dias aqui estavam sendo maravilhosos. Tanya e James estavam se dando bem, como se fossem amigos de longa data. Estava sendo legal, pois sempre saíamos juntos.

Ouvi meu celular tocar, era Edward.

- Chora.

- _Engraçadinha – _riu – _aqui, vamos sair hoje? Vai ter um passeio de barco, hoje é o último dia, só que Tanya não quer ir e eu não quero ir sozinho. – _eu juro que podia imaginar aquela criatura fazendo um bico do tamanho do mundo.

- Er... certo. Edward, você sabe que seu quarto é ao lado do meu, né? Não precisa me ligar sempre, você pode vir aqui e bater na porta.

- Eu sei, mas é que se eu ligar não corro o risco de pegar você e o James transando.

- Como se isso fizesse muita diferença, né? Se você ligar, e eu estiver transando, vou ter que parar para te atender de qualquer forma e você ainda corre o risco de ouvir James ou eu gemendo. – brinquei.

- _Sua impura! Acaba de admitir que fica transando com James por aí._

_ - _Falou viu, Senhor Castidade!

- _Enfim, se eu ligar não corro o risco de ver você ou James pelados. Encontro você aqui fora em quinze minutos._

_ - _Edward! Eu tenho que me arrumar.

- Ok. – bufou – Vinte minutos.

O infeliz ainda desligou na minha cara.

**-xx-**

**Nem ia postar mais capítulos, já que muitos de você favoritaram a fic e só tiveram 2, isso mesmo DOIS reviews... enfim, o outro só sai quando tiver mais reviews...**

**Bjs**

**Frida**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Surpresa

**Capítulo 3 – Surpresa**

** Narrado por Bella Swan**

- Era Edward? – James perguntara, beijando meu ombro.

- Sim – suspirei.

- O que ele queria?

- Ah – resmunguei – me chamou pra sair, quer vir junto?

- Acho melhor não – suspirou e deitou-se na cama.

- Porque não? – indaguei enquanto tirava minha blusa de pijama.

- Você e Edward precisam de um tempo para vocês – respondeu e eu o olhei desconfiada. Ele riu. – Deixe-me explicar.

- Certo, explique.

- É que vocês são amigos, certo? – assenti – Então, eu percebi que depois que namoramos vocês não saem muito juntos mais e tudo mais. Eu realmente não quero que você perca seus amigos por causa do nosso namoro, amor.

Sorri e ajoelhei-me na cama. James era um namorado _perfeito_!

- Te amo! – disse e ela me puxou.

- Eu também gatinha, mas confesso que estou quase mudando de ideia em relação a deixar você sair...

- Já? – ri.

- Claro – sussurrou em meu pescoço. – Ainda mais vendo você assim, apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

James pegou-me no colo e depositou beijos cálidos em meu pescoço, ouvido, orelha...

- Acho melhor eu ir, então!

- Vai ter volta – ele gritou quando entrei no banheiro.

**[...]**

Eu já estava totalmente arrumada, despedi-me de James e fui para o quarto de Edward. Bati algumas vezes na porta, e ele logo atendeu. Estava lindo, com uma bermuda vermelha e uma blusa preta, calçando chinelos também pretos.

- Combinamos, foi? – indagou.

- Você é quem copia meu estilo – joguei os cabelos.

- Como você diz: senta lá, viu?

- Não irei perder tempo discutindo isso, ainda mais com você. – ri – Vamos?

- Você só sabe pisar em mim, ah nem!

- Pelo amor de Deus, Edward! Você só sabe reclamar? Por Deus! Vamos logo, ou perderemos o maldito passeio de barco!

- Isso, despreze meus convites... – fez drama.

- Se você não entrar nesse elevador agora, Chorão, eu irei voltar para meu apartamento!

- Estou indo, amor! – berrou.

Tampei a cara e aquele infeliz entrou.

**[...]**

Edward deu as coordenadas, e fomo andando até onde o barco sairia.

- Ah! Droga! – ele disse.

- O que foi?

- O barco, foi embora!

- Você está falando sério? – indaguei, desejando que fosse uma brincadeira.

- Não, – riu. – o porto do barco que vamos pegar, é mais a frente.

- Idiota, vê se cresce!

Ignorei a criança ao meu lado e voltei a caminhar. Eu não entendia, a gente andava e andava, mas nunca chagávamos a lugar algum!

- Edward Anthony Cullen, diga-me que nós não estamos perdidos!

- Er...

- Argh! Idiota! – resmunguei, sentando-me na grama.

Não agüentei muito e comecei a rir.

- Isso só acontece quando estamos juntos, Edward!

- Ah! Nós somos _fodásticos_!

- Fo o quê?

Ele revirou os olhos e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- F-o-d-á-s-t-i-c-o-s.

- Ok, e isso seria?

- Fodas mais fantásticos, igual a: _fodásticos_!

- Ai ai...

- Pense pelo lado bom, eu estou aqui com você – sorriu, convencido.

- Ok, eu ainda não entendi o lado bom, pode me contar?

- Você não vive sem mim...

- Como se seu caso fosse muito diferente, né? – ri.

- Claro.

Só então reparei na vista do ambiente. Ela linda, afinal estávamos no Havaí!

** Narrado por Edward Cullen**

Estava sendo divertido. Apesar de termos perdido o barco, e estarmos perdidos na ilha, era legal passar um tempo com Bella. Agora estávamos deitados na areia, curtindo a exuberante vista paradisíaca e o sol maravilhoso que a ilha nos proporcionava.

- Viu, eu sei que você ama passar um tempo comigo – sorri.

- Já está ficando tarde, o que acha de procurarmos o Hotel? – indagou.

- Vamos, uai!

- E esse sotaque de Mineiro? – arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Esqueceu-se de quando eu fui ao Brasil atrás de algumas modelos?

- É mesmo – sorriu.

Levantei-me e a ajudei levantar também.

**[...]**

****Após uma meia hora andando, Bella e eu finalmente avistamos o Hotel. Até que não ficamos muito tempo fora, pois o barco que pegaríamos, ainda nem havia chegado ao porto.

No caminho do Hotel, notamos alguns panfletos, Bella recebeu um, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de olha, apenas o guardou no bolso.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa? – indaguei. – Parece que nem ficamos tanto tempo fora...

- Pode ser – sorriu.

- Prefere ir a um quiosque, ou comemos no restaurante mesmo?

- Ah, Edward... olha como estamos?

- É melhor ir a um quiosque, né?

- Eu prefiro.

- Então vamos.

Contornamos a entrada do Hotel, e fomo para um dos quiosques que ficavam à beira da praia. Sentamo-nos em uma das cadeiras postas ali e esperamos uma Havaiana chegar.

- Podíamos fazer assim, chato, tomamos um sorvete agora, e subimos, tomamos um banho e depois descemos e jantamos no restaurante.

- Sim, daí aproveitaríamos e chamaríamos James e Tanya.

- Perfeito! Ah, estou pensando aqui, é um milagre que Alice não tenha ligado ainda...

- Verdade, a essa hora já era pra ela ter ligado umas mil vezes!

- Bom, eu é quem não vou ligar. Ela deve estar curtindo com Jasper – deu um sorriso maroto.

- Bella! – ralhei.

- O que eu fiz? – fez cara de inocente.

- Só porque você não é a garota pura que eu sonhava que fosse, não quer dizer que minha irmãzinha não seja! Ela é a pureza em pessoa! E não fica transando com o namorado por aí. Ew!

- Aham, Edward, senta lá!

Revirei os olhos, Alice era muito pura! Pf!

** Narrado por Bella Swan**

Mas homem é tudo burro mesmo! Edward querendo discutir comigo que Alice ainda era virgem, só rindo.

Uma mulher chegou, usando aquelas típicas roupas de hula-hula, e indagou o que queríamos.

- Acho que vou querer um hula-hula sorvete. – disse.

- E o senhor?

Fato que ela estava quase arrancando o sutiã e se jogando em Edward.

- Anda, amor, escolhe logo. – eu disse, adorava essa brincadeirinha. – Quero muito voltar para o quarto – sussurrei.

A mulher quase engasgou e Edward ficou roxo. Ah! Era só uma vingancinha.

- Pode ser o mesmo. – respondeu.

- Ce-certo. E os sabores?

- Eu quero de chocolate – ele respondeu.

- O meu pode ser de Kiwi mesmo.

Assim que ela saiu, Edward fitou-me.

- Ainda querendo comer meus olhos? – indaguei ao notar que ele pedira soverte de chocolate.

- Muito engraçadinha, senhorita "eu-quero-um-de-Kiwi". Sabia que Kiwi é verde?

- Rá, depois eu rio, ok?

Depois de alguns minutos, nossos sorvetes hula-hula chegaram e começamos a tomar. As comidas típicas no Havaí eram tão... simpáticas. Todas decoradinhas com milhares de frutas e tal.

- Coitada da mulher – eu disse vendo que ela nem ao menos voltou para trazer nossos pedidos, e sim mandou uma colega de trabalho.

- Culpa sua, ninguém manda ficar brincando assim. E afinal, porque você fez isso?

- Lembra-se de quando estávamos no Shopping, e o garçom estava me secando, aí você fez essa _brincadeirinha_? Pois é, vingança!

- Mas eu sou homem.

- Edward, fica calado e toma logo a porra desse sorvete, sim?

- Opa! Engrossou a voz.

Olhei-o mortalmente e começamos a tomar nossos sorvetes.

**[...]**

Depois da nossa trágica ida ao passeio de barco e afins, Edward e eu finalmente estávamos voltando para os quarto, Tanya e James deveriam estar preocupados.

- Fale com Tanya, ok? –murmurei abrindo a porta do quarto. Eu só não esperava a imagem que viera a seguir.

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

Agora estávamos em frente aos nossos quarto. Bella abrira a porta do seu, e então arregalara os olhos.

- Bella, o que acont...

Eu pretendia terminar a pergunta, então meus olhos imitaram os de Bella. A visão que viera a seguir, não era nada que eu um dia pudesse esperar. Tanya e James estavam nus, deitados na cama que Bella dividia com James. Uma das mãos de James estava sobre o seio dela e as mãos de Tanya espalhadas pelo peitoral do mesmo. Ambos dormiam tranquilamente.

Filhos. Da. Puta.

- Tanya? James? O que vocês estão fazendo? – Bella indagou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

**-xx-**

**Mesmo vocês sendo malvados e não comentando, resolvi postar o próximo... quem sabe assim vocês não comentam? Mas o próximo agora só sai quando tiver pelo menos 10 reviews, já que o número de visitas e favoritações passa de 100... É mais do que justo pelo menos 10% comentar, né? :D Anyway... até o próximo cap.**

**Dúvidas: www(ponto)formspring(ponto)me(barra)friidac ou (arroba)_friida_**

**Bjs,**

**Frida.**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Desculpas Esfarrapadas

**Capítulo 4 – Desculpas Esfarrapadas**

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

- Tanya? James? O que vocês estão fazendo? – Bella indagou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

Rapidamente ambos acordaram assustados. Tanya me olhava com os olhos arregalados e James fazia o mesmo. Os olhos de Bella piscavam freneticamente, e como eu a conhecia como a palma da minha mão, sabia que ela estava prestes a chorar.

Sem mais delongas, Bella correu. Não esperou que o elevador chegasse, apenas correu descendo as escadas. Olhei mais uma vez para a mulher que um dia eu julguei me amar e fui atrás de minha amiga.

Desci as escadas e a encontrei sentada em um dos degraus, chorando. Sentei-me ao seu lado e a abracei. Apesar de tudo que havia acontecido, eu não me sentia triste, revoltado, ou algo do tipo, eu me sentia... Preocupado. Eu estava mais preocupado com Bella, do que como eu ficaria depois.

Acariciei seus cabelos e dei um beijo no alto de sua cabeça.

- Eu não entendo... – sussurrou – Como James pôde fazer isso? Ainda mais com a Tanya!

- Eu também não sei Bella... mas... aconteceu, né? – sorri triste. – Nós não podemos controlar tudo, o que eles fizeram, só foi uma prova do caráter de cada um.

- Oh, Edward! – abraçou-me voltando a soluçar – Como você está tão tranqüilo, eu queria ter essa força.

- Pequena... – alisei seus cabelos, colocando o queixo no alto de sua cabeça – eu simplesmente não quero dar um escândalo, eu estou sim, muito magoado e chocado com a situação. Mas não ficar me lamentando pelo o que Tanya fez, simplesmente por ela não merecer nenhuma lágrima minha. E acho que a senhora devia fazer o mesmo, eu sei que está doendo, eu sinto isso também, mas chorar não vai mudar o que aconteceu.

As palavras saíam sem controle de minha boca, eu não estava querendo saber se Tanya havia me traído ou não. A única coisa em que eu me preocupava no momento era fazer Bella parar de chorar. Eu não suportava vê-la assim, ainda mais por aquele cachorro do James.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – sugeri. – Você precisa esfriar a cabeça e eu também.

- Edward... – sorriu triste e me abraçou bem apertado. – Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem sua amizade.

- Nem eu, nem eu!

Sorrimos triste. Enxuguei as lágrimas de Bella e dei um beijo no topo de sua testa. Levantei-me e estendi a mão para ajudá-la. Descemos o restante das escadas sem olhar sequer uma vez para trás.

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Eu não conseguia acreditar na cena que havia visto há pouco tempo. Era demais para mim, no entanto, eu sabia que era verdade. Por mais que fosse uma verdade dura, ainda sim era uma verdade.

Todavia, Edward estava ali, consolando-me, fazendo-me sentir melhor. Ele deixou de lado suas tristezas, para me fazer melhor. Não podia haver no mundo alguém mais perfeito que ele.

Agora estávamos caminhando na praia. A brisa fria chicoteava meus cabelos, nós não falávamos nada. Apenas caminhávamos ao lado do nosso silêncio. E era melhor assim.

O silêncio que havia entre nós dois era melhor que qualquer palavra. Reconforta-nos, libertava-nos, consolava-nos. A noite já estava bem escura, a lua cheia iluminava a areia branca, ondas chocavam-se nas rochas, e outras molhavam a areia, tornando-a ainda mais fria

Já havíamos andado por horas, talvez por mais tempo que pretendíamos, mas eu não me sentia cansada, pelo contrário, eu me sentia renovada. Não podia dizer que eu estava feliz, mas com toda certeza, eu estava melhor que estava antes.

Agora estávamos chegando ao hall do Hotel, entramos no elevador, ainda em silêncio. Enquanto o elevador subia, eu observava a vista do resort, um cenário tão lindo, onde havia acontecido algo que eu jamais podia esperar.

A porta se abriu, e ambos saímos. Andamos pelo corredor, antes de entrarmos cada um em seu quarto, Edward me olhou de forma carinhosa.

- Lembre-se: ele não merece suas lágrimas.

- Obrigada. – sussurrei.

- Não por isso. Qualquer coisa você sabe onde me encontrar. Talvez eu não esteja aqui no quarto, mas você sabe meu celular.

- Eu também.

Dei um abraço rápido nele e entrei em meu quarto.

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

Abri a porta do quarto e lá estava ela, com suas feições tristes e chorosas. Aproximei-me mais e ela pulou em meus braços, abraçou-me e beijou cada parte do meu rosto. E eu continuei ali, parado. Apenas esperando que ela terminasse aquele showzinho.

- Oh, Edward! Eu fiquei tão preocupada, onde você estava meu _amor_?

Amor. Amor. Amor. Amor. Amor. Quanta falsidade!

Empurrei Tanya e ela caiu na cama.

- Como você ousa chamar-me de amor, depois de ter feito o que fez?

- Eu te amo, Edward. Por favor, perdoa-me. Aquilo que você viu, foi um momento de fraqueza.

- Ah! Poupe-me de suas lamentações Tanya.

- Por favor, Edward! Eu te amo, eu... eu não sabia o que estava fazendo quando fiz.

- De amores como o seu, eu estou correndo!

- Mas Edward... – choramingou.

- Você não pensou no "amor" que diz sentir por mim na hora que me traiu. Você não pensou nesse mesmo "amor", quando gemia o nome de James. Você não pensou na porra do "amor", quando gozou pra ele!

Tanya olhava-me chocada, mas não me importava.

- Sabe Tanya... – comecei – Eu só não a expulso desse quarto agora, porque apesar de você ser uma vadia, ainda é mulher e eu sou cavalheiro, e só por isso, apenas por isso, não irei mandá-la para bem longe daqui.

Seus olhos brilharam, na esperança de algo.

- Obrigada – sussurrou.

- Entretanto, quem vai sair daqui, sou eu!

- Não, Edward... fique, por favor! – implorou. – Eu te amo.

- Não gaste sua saliva à toa, o que você fez não tem volta!

Coloquei minhas coisas na mala e saí do quarto, ainda pude ouvir Tanya chamando-me, mas não olhei para trás.

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Fechei a porta, temendo que James pudesse estar lá. Toda a tranqüilidade e paz que Edward havia me passado, havia sumido. Não tinha como negar, Edward é o meu porto seguro.

Para meu total alivio, o quarto estava vazio. Comecei a juntas minhas coisas e colocar tudo na mala, eu não queria ficar mais nem um segundo nesse quarto. Já estava tudo guardado, faltavam apenas minhas sandálias que estavam no canto do quarto, abaixei-me para pegá-las e quando levantei, senti mãos fortes abraçando-me. Mãos que antes eu desejava mais que tudo ao tocarem meu corpo, mas que agora, tudo o que eu queria delas e de seu dono, era distância.

- Bella – ele sussurrou.

- Solte-me! – exigi.

- Me perdoa. Por favor. Foi um momento de fraqueza. – ele tentava se desculpar.

Juntei toda força que tinha e empurrei seu corpo, libertando-me dele.

- Fraqueza, James? Com a namorada do Edward? – ironizei.

- Desculpe-me, por favor – implorou.

- Não dá James. Não mais. Você. Transou. Com. A. Namorada. Do. Meu. Melhor. Amigo. No. Nosso quarto de Hotel! Como posso perdoar isso?

- Eu...

- Poupe-me de suas palavras, eu estou saindo!

- Por favor, Bella, fique.

- O certo, seria eu expulsá-lo daqui a ponta pés! Mas eu não quero ter que dormir nessa cama nojenta nunca mais!

Peguei minhas coisas e mesmo com os protestos de James saí dali. Passei em frente ao quarto de Edward, não ouvi nada, talvez ele e Tanya tenham resolvido a situação. Entrei no elevador e desci até o hall do Hotel, incrivelmente nenhuma lágrima fora despejada de meus olhos.

Passei os olhos no local e, sentado em um canto qualquer, encontrei Edward. Corri até ele.

- Bella!

- Oi, passei perto do seu quarto, no ouvi nada, pensei que você tivesse perdoado Tanya... – sussurrei.

- Não, o que eu e Tanya tínhamos, acabou. – suspirou e me olhou. – O que faz aqui?

- Não sei, mas naquele quarto eu não volto, eu queria expulsar James de lá... só que não conseguiria dormir naquela cama depois do que vi hoje – sussurrei.

- Ei! Eu também não quero voltar pro quarto com Tanya, mas não posso dormir aqui no hall e nem você, o que acha de pedirmos um quarto?

- Claro, contando que seja bem distante do quinto andar!

- Vamos lá então!

Sorrimos, era incrível como mesmo em uma situação dessas, Edward fazia-me sorrir e me sentir feliz. Ele é demais!

- Boa noite, gostaria de um quarto.

- Boa noite, sou Lauren. Deseja cadastrar o quarto em seu nome?

- Hm... Bella, o quarto que Tanya está, eu cadastrei em meu nome. Posso usar o seu?

- Sim.

- Coloque em nome de Isabella Marie Swan – ele respondeu.

- Quarto de casal, certo?

- Er... teria algum com duas camas? – indagou.

- Desculpe-me, mas esse é o último quarto disponível.

- Está tudo bem para mim, Edward. – sussurrei.

- Então pode ser esse mesmo.

- Certo, aqui está a chave. Oitavo andar, número 803. Tenham uma boa estadia, se precisarem de algo, basta ligar para o número #101.

- Obrigada. – agradeci.

Pegamos nossas malas e fomos para o elevador, dessa vez, olhando a vista eu me sentia... livre. Como se um peso estivesse saído de minhas costas. Encostei a cabeça no ombro esquerdo de Edward e suspirei, fechando os olhos. Ele acariciou meus cabelos levemente e sussurrou:

- Vai ficar tudo bem, acredite.

- Eu confio em você – sussurrei no mesmo tom e fechei os olhos, esperando que chegássemos ao nosso novo quarto.

**COMENTÁRIO = CAPÍTULO NOVO!**


	5. Capítulo 5 - Despertando, ou não

**Capítulo 5 – Despertando, ou não.**

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Em poucos segundos já estávamos caminhando para nosso quarto. Edward ajudou-me a carregar a mala, visto que, eu não estava agüentando nem meu próprio peso.

Adentramos o quarto, ele não era diferente do outro, mas com certeza o ar que emanava dele era mais puro. Edward trancou a porta e eu suspirei.

- Acho melhor eu tomar um banho – disse.

- Certo, eu tomarei logo após você.

Assenti. Peguei minhas coisas e entrei no banheiro. Deixei que a água quente caísse em meu corpo, limpando não apenas a sujeira, mas minha alma também. Depois de quase meia hora ali, desliguei o chuveiro, sequei-me e coloquei meu pijama. Não me importei que ele fosse curto ou algo do tipo. Edward e eu já havíamos dormidos juntos outras vezes, e ele já havia me visto de biquíni.

Assim que deixei o banheiro, Edward entrou para tomar seu banho. Sentei-me na cama e deitei. As imagens vagavam em minha mente. Era impossível não lembrar-me da cena.

Tanya e James nus, na nossa cama.

Balancei a cabeça ao perceber que estava chorando. Droga.

- Shi! – só então eu percebi que Edward já havia saído do banho. – Não chore.

- Eu ainda não acredito no que vi. – sussurrei em meio aos soluços.

- Acho que essa viagem não está saindo como planejamos. – murmurou mais para si mesmo. – Não fique assim Bella, eu odeio vê-la dessa forma, me sinto de mãos atadas, sem saber o que fazer. Eu poderia ir agora mesmo dar uma surra em James, mas isso apenas iludiria Tanya, fazendo-a achar que bati nele por causa dela.

Sorri triste e através das lágrimas encarei seu rosto.

- Não precisa fazer nada, Ed. Apenas me abrace ok?

- Seu pedido é uma ordem.

Senti seus braços me envolverem e então comecei a escutar uma leve melodia em meu ouvido. Logo reconheci a cantiga de ninar que ele fizera para mim no meu aniversário de dezesseis anos.

Fechei os olhos e adormeci, lembro-me de ouvir sua voz rouca em meu ouvido e depois disso nada.

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

Bella estava realmente muito abalada com o que havia acontecido, isso eu não podia negar. Eu sabia que se James insistisse muito, ele podia acabar cedendo. Mas eu a ajudaria e não a deixaria cair nas garras dele novamente.

Acariciei seus cabelos e comecei a murmurar a cantiga que havia feito para ela em seu aniversário de dezesseis anos. Logo senti o corpo de Bella amolecer e sua respiração ficar mais pesada.

Peguei-a no colo e a deitei rapidamente no sofá que havia ali. Retirei o edredom da cama e tornei a pegar Bella, deitei-a na mesma posição de antes e a abracei novamente. Peguei o edredom, e cobrimo-nos. Encostei minha cabeça ao lado da de Bella e fechei os olhos.

Como eu havia dito antes: tudo iria ficar bem.

Abri meus olhos sentindo meu corpo mais leve, notei a cama ocupada ao meu lado e logo me lembrei da noite anterior. Suspirei. Bella ainda dormia em meus braços tranquilamente. Retirei meu braço delicadamente de sua cintura e levantei.

Agora que Bella não estava olhando eu podia demonstrar a real tristeza que estava sentindo. Eu amei Tanya loucamente por quase um ano, e tudo acabou de uma forma tão... fria. Vendo a cena de ontem, eu não tive dúvidas que ela já havia me traído antes, e isso me fez ficar ainda pior.

Meu coração fora destruído, pela mulher que eu julgava me amar. Suspirei olhando a vista pela sacada. As ondas quebravam-se de forma bruta, encharcando a areia limpa da maravilhosa praia de _Waikiki._ Algumas crianças corriam pela praia, curtindo o sol fraco daquela manhã.

Limpei uma lágrima qeu escorria de meus olhos e suspirei. Senti dois braços finos e delicados envolverem-me em um abraço. Era Bella.

- Shi! Como você disse: vai ficar tudo bem. – consolou-me. – Não gaste suas lágrimas com ela, Edward. Esqueça-a.

- Obrigado, Bella. Obrigado por ser minha amiga, e por sempre estar aqui. Ao meu lado.

- Não me agradeça por isso, Ed.

Ela acariciava meus cabelos, enquanto eu ficava com o rosto enterrado na curvatura de seu pescoço. Bella havia sentado em meu colo e consolava-me da forma mais doce possível.

Ficamos assim, por alguns minutos. Apenas consolando um ao outro. Estar ao lado de Bella me fazia feliz, ela sempre seria meu porto seguro. Não importava nada, nem ninguém. Eu sabia que quando precisasse, lá estaria ela, de braços abertos para mim.

- Bom, ainda temos três maravilhosas semanas em um lugar paradisíaco e eu não quero desperdiçar essa chance, chorando por alguém que não merece. E você? – indaguei.

- Acho que também não – riu levemente.

- Então, eu vou tomar um banho e depois vamos à praia, certo?

- Sim, senhor!

Gargalhei e peguei-a no colo. Levantei-me com ela e joguei-a na cama. Ela riu e sentou-se.

- Enquanto eu tomo meu banho, procure uma roupa legal. Tomaremos café e depois vamos dar uma volta.

- Anda logo, Edward.

Sorri e entrei no chuveiro. Tomei uma ducha rápida. Enxuguei-me e dei uma rápida olhada no espelho, escovei meus dentes. Pensei em me barbear, mas fiquei com preguiça, então deixei para lá. Notei que eu havia esquecido a roupa no quarto. Ah, Bella já havia me visto de toalha antes.

- EDWARD! – Bella berrou quando eu saí do chuveiro.

- Desculpe-me – sorri amarelo. – eu esqueci a roupa aqui.

Ela balançou a cabeça e riu.

- Aproveite e troque de roupa aqui mesmo. Eu vou tomar meu banho.

Comecei a tirar a toalha, só de brincadeira. Bella arregalou os olhos e eu ri.

- Estou brincando.

- É bom mesmo!

Sorri e ela pegou suas roupas, entrando logo no banheiro. Peguei uma roupaqualquer e a vesti rapidamente. Sentei-me a cama e fiquei esperando Bella sair do chuveiro.

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Edward sem sombra de dúvidas é o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter. Nessa manhã eu o encontrei chorando, e soube que aquela era a _minha_ vez de consolá-lo. Depois de conversarmos um pouco, resolvemos largar essa fossa toda e curtirmos nossas últimas três semanas nesse paraíso paradisíaco.

Depois de ter tomado banho, escovei meus cabelos molhados e depois meus dentes. Vesti a roupa que havia separado, já colocando o biquíni por baixo dela. Notei que o short que eu havia usado ontem, estava no canto do banheiro fui até ele e o peguei.

Havia um papel saindo do bolso de trás, estranhei. Peguei o papel e coloquei o short junto com as outras roupas sujas. Antes de sair do banheiro perguntei a Edward se ele já havia vestido roupa, ele confirmou e eu entrei novamente no quarto.

- Vai com essa barriga de fora? – indagou, fazendo cara de bravo.

- Ih! Vai bancar meu pai agora?

- Tenho que zelar por sua pureza, ora! – riu e eu também. – O que é isso? – indagou apontando para o papel em minha mão.

- Ah! – murmurei. – Achei isso no bolso do short que eu estava usando ontem, mas não sei o que é. – confessei.

- Então o desdobre, lerdeza!

- Isso que eu já ia fazer – sorri amarelo.

Abri o papel, e constatei que se tratava de um folheto, anunciando um baile para casais que aconteceria daqui cinco dias. Parece que era uma comemoração anual que o Hotel fazia, sempre na segunda semana do primeiro mês das férias de verão, havia um baile para casais hospedados aqui.

Contei a Edward do que se tratava e ele sorriu.

- Nós podíamos ir – sugeriu.

- Mas Edward, nós não somos realmente um casal. – disse como se fosse óbvio.

- E os donos da festa precisam saber disso? Vamos, vai ser legal! Podemos nos divertir um pouco.

- Certo, mas no momento eu estou com fome, vamos descer?

Edward assentiu e saímos do quarto. Por sorte no meio do caminho não encontramos com Tanya ou James. Alguns minutos depois, Alice finalmente resolveu ligar. Ela perguntou se tudo estava bem, e pediu perdões por não ligar antes. Contei a ela o que havia acontecido, mas a mesma não pareceu tão surpresa assim quando soube da novidade. Ela disse algo estranho como "idiotas, quando realmente vão perceber que o que vocês procuram está bem à frente de vocês". Não entendi, contei a Edward e ele pareceu não entender também.

Tomamos nosso café como se fosse qualquer outra manhã. Conversamos, gargalhamos como há muito tempo não fazíamos. Esse nossa recente descoberta em relação a James e Tanya, pareceu ter feito efeito contrário, já que ao invés de está na maior fossa, eu estava me divertindo e Edward parecia sentir o mesmo.

Durante todo o dia que saímos para passear, não ousamos tocar nos nomes Tanya e James. Ali, eram apenas Edward e Bella, dois amigos explorando uma mata na praia de Waikiki.

Foi bastante divertido, mas devo confessar que ao final do dia eu estava exausta. Assim que coloquei os pés no quarto do Hotel, tomei um banho e caí na cama. Não pude constatar se Edward havia feito o mesmo, mas ao que tudo indica, ele estava mais cansado que eu.

Antes de realmente fechar os olhos para o mundo dos sonhos, senti braços quentes envolverem-me em uma espécie de casulo e então pude adormecer em paz. Sabendo que estaria protegida ali.

**-xx-**

**REVIEW = CAPÍTULO NOVO! É sério... vejo vocês tudo favoritando a fic, me favoritando... mas cadê os reviews, uh?**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Edward mãos de tesoura

**Capítulo 6 – Edward mãos de tesoura**

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

Os dias começaram a se passar rapidamente. Hoje seria o baile de casais. Eu fiquei grato por não esbarrar com Tanya nesses quatro dias, e acho que Bella também estava grata por não ter que encontrar com James.

– Qual é o traje do baile? – indaguei.

– Por mais incrível que pareça, não é estilo Havaiano. – riu. – Será ao uso de roupas sociais mesmo.

– Será que eu trouxe?

– Qualquer coisa a gente vai até uma loja e compra ok?

Assenti e voltamos a ver o filme que estava passando. Era engraçado e antigo, mas Johnny Depp estava atuando muito bem no papel de Edward. Rever Edward mãos de tesoura fez-me lembra da primeira vez em que Bella e eu vimos o filme. Éramos mais novos, Bella ficou com tanto medo do Edward mãos de tesoura, que ficou quase uma semana sem chegar perto de mim.

Depois, quando ela se convenceu que eu não era o Edward do filme, ela voltou a falar comigo normalmente. Foi muito engraçado, creio que ela também deva se lembrar disso.

Dei uma risadinha e voltei a olhar para o filme, a cena era engraçada. Estava na parte em que Quinn terminava com seu namorado e ele ficava incrédulo, pois sabia que estava sendo trocado pelo Edward. Esse filme podia ser antigo ou o que for, mas tinha bem o seu charme e eu não cansava de vê-lo. Mas a risadinha que eu dei não foi devido à cena, e sim a lembrança que tive.

– Também adoro essa cena – Bella riu.

– Ah, mas não estava rindo disso. – confessei.

– Não? Estava rindo de quê, então?

– Eu estava me lembrando aqui... de quando vimos esse filme pela primeira vez, você ficou com tanto medo de mim que ficou quase uma semana sem chegar perto de mim.

– Claro! Você se esqueceu do que fez? – arqueou a sobrancelha. – Lembra-se que você pegou seis tesouras e pregou-as nas mãos e depois saiu correndo atrás de mim e de Alice gritando "cuidado, eu sou o Edward mãos de tesoura do mau"?

Gargalhei. Eu tinha me esquecido dessa parte, mas então eu me lembrei da cena. Minha mãe botou-me de castigo, por dois dias. E escondeu todas as tesouras que havia lá em casa.

– Eu tinha esquecido – ri.

– Pois é eu me lembro disso!

Seus olhos castanhos brilharam de uma forma intensa, enquanto encarava os meus. A cena de Quinn contando a todos que havia matado Edward, apenas para protegê-lo, passava na tela, mas eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos de Bella. E ela me encarava da mesma forma.

O barulho de Edward cortando o gelo, fez com que Bella assustasse e voltasse a encarar a tela.

– Esse filme é tão lindo – murmurou chorosa quando os créditos finais começaram a passar.

– Sim. – concordei. – Er... eu vou olhar se acho alguma roupa social na mala, antes que fique tarde.

– Olhe mesmo, o baile é às dezoito horas. E já são quase dezesseis.

– Você já tem uma roupa para ir? – indaguei.

– Claro, né? Eu vim preparada, caso houvesse um evento desse porte. Meu nome não é Edward.

Revirei os olhos e fui procurar a roupa na mala. Mesmo não acreditando, eu havia achado roupas sociais ali. Quando deu dezesseis e trinta em ponto, Bella foi tomar um banho para se arrumar.

Sentei-me na cama e fiquei esperando-a. Bateram na porta dizendo que era a camareira, quando fui olhar o que queria, ela dissera que veio entregar o vestido que estava em nome de Isabella Swan. Dei-lhe uma gorjeta e peguei o vestido. Eu fiquei curioso para saber como ele era, mas não abri o zíper da capa que estava protegendo-o.

Depois de quase uma hora esperando, Bella saíra do banheiro completamente maquiada e com os cabelos soltos, caindo em perfeitas cascatas de chocolates por seus ombros e suas costas. Ela já estava quase pronta, faltava-lhe apenas o vestido e as sandálias.

Ela saiu do banheiro e eu fui me arrumar.

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Os dias passaram-se rápidos como um trem bala. Edward e eu não vimos nem Tanya ou James durante os quatro dias que se passaram. A sexta chegara e hoje seria o Baile.

Durante a tarde, enquanto não chegava a hora de nos arrumarmos, ficamos no quarto mesmo. Assistimos Edward mãos de tesoura, e tivemos ótimas recordações do passado.

Não posse deixar de citar a estranha troca de olhar que tivemos. Estranhamente enquanto eu me lembrava dela, as palavras de Alice vagavam em minha mente.

_Quando realmente vão perceber que o que vocês procuram está bem à frente de vocês. Quando realmente vão perceber que o que vocês procuram está bem à frente de vocês. Quando realmente vão perceber que o que vocês procuram está bem à frente de vocês. Quando realmente vão perceber que o que vocês procuram está bem à frente de vocês. Quando realmente vão perceber que o que vocês procuram está bem à frente de vocês._

Procurei me esquecer disso e dei a atenção ao meu vestido. Coloquei-o em meu corpo e com dificuldade fechei o zíper, depois calcei minhas sandálias – que milagrosamente não havia esquecido em casa.

Eu já estava pronta. Maquiada, perfumada e vestida. Agora era só esperar Edward.

Quase uma hora depois, Edward saiu do banheiro, já completamente pronto. Seus cabelos bagunçados, barba por fazer... sua roupa social o deixava ainda mais lindo. O cheiro de seu _Hugo Boss_ exalava de seu corpo.

Ele me olhava avaliador e eu fazia o mesmo.

– Está maravilhosa – elogiou aproximando-se e dando um beijo em minha testa.

– Você também.

Sorrimos e saímos do quarto. O baile aconteceria no salão de festas do Hotel, e só entraria casais. Pegamos o elevador, que por sorte estava vazio e fomos para o último andar.

Já se podia ouvir a música tocando lá dentro. Pouco se passava das dezoito e quarenta e cinco. Um segurança recebeu-nos com atenção e desejou que aproveitássemos a festa.

Sorrimos e entramos no salão. A área estava completamente decorada. Havia várias mesas espelhadas por ali, e uma enorme pista de dança. Antes de irmos dança, sentamos em uma mesa e ficamos curtindo alguns dos típicos drinques da Havaí.

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

Bella estava maravilhosa naquela roupa. O tom preto de seu vestido deixava-a com um ar mais sexy, prepotente, encantador. Eu quase acabei fazendo uma besteira naquele quarto, quando uma súbita vontade de beijá-la tomou posse do meu corpo, mas então voltei à realidade quando percebi que estava prestes a beijar minha melhor amiga.

O que Alice havia falado a Bella ecoava em minha mente enquanto subíamos pelo elevador. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

_Quando realmente vão perceber que o que vocês procuram está bem à frente de vocês. Quando realmente vão perceber que o que vocês procuram está bem à frente de vocês. Quando realmente vão perceber que o que vocês procuram está bem à frente de vocês. Quando realmente vão perceber que o que vocês procuram está bem à frente de vocês. Quando realmente vão perceber que o que vocês procuram está bem à frente de vocês._

Evitei esses pensamentos, quando Bella e eu voltássemos para Forks eu perguntaria a ela.

O salão de festas estava completamente decorado. Muitas mesas espalhadas, um barzinho onde alguns barmen serviam as pessoas com alguns dos drinques típicos do Havaí. Poucos casais estavam na pista, e alguns sentados nas mesas.

Bella e eu já havíamos tomado alguns drinques, não muito fortes, pois não queríamos ficar bêbados ou algo do tipo. A festa começou a animar, e muitos casais foram para a pista.

Macarena – Los Del Rio

– OMG, Edward! Vamos dançar! – Bella cantarolou puxando-me para a pista. – Lembra-se de quando eu o ensinei a dançar Macarena? – riu.

– Sim, demorei dias para aprender, e só tive a chance de dançar uma vez.

– Então se solte e dance agora.

Bella e eu, assim como outros casais começamos a dançar. Mas nem todos dançavam tão bem como ela. Bella levava os braços para frente, fazendo os típicos movimentos da dança e depois passava a mão na lateral do corpo, rebolando e descendo um pouco. Resolvi me soltar também e comecei a dançar com ela.

Bella virou-se de costas para mim e começou a passar a mão no corpo, fazendo sua apresentação. Levei minhas mãos até as dela, e fui ajudando-a a deslizar suas mãos pelo corpo. Tentei não sentir nada quando ela rebolou levemente. Só tentei.

Dançar daquela forma com ela me trazia boas lembranças da nossa adolescência quando ganhamos um concurso de dança por dançar essa música.

– _Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena... Hey Macarena!_ – cantei em seu ouvido.

A música já estava acabando, e eu notei que todos haviam parado de dançar apenas para nos observar. Por fim a música acabou e todos aplaudiram com vontade. Bella corou fortemente e agradecemos com alguns acenos.

– Estou com vontade de beber algo – Bella disse.

– Vamos ao barzinho então.

Estávamos indo para o barzinho, quando Bella esbarrou em uma loira com um vestido vermelho que chegava a me deixar cego.

– Bella? Edward? O que você fazem juntos, aqui? – só então eu percebi que a loira era Tanya. Ela estava completamente vulgar naquele vestido.

Notei alguns casais nos olhando. Precisaria mentir, né?

– Eu e Bella? Bem, Tanya. Nós estamos namorando. – Bella olhou-me com uma cara super sacana.

– Verdade? Então provem.

Engoli em seco.

– Não preciso te provar nada, Tanya.

– Eu sabia que era mentira, querido.

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Era inacreditável a maneira como Tanya havia me estressado por apenas vê-la. Ela olhava desafiadora para Edward e para mim. Eu me perguntava como Edward conseguiu namorá-la por quase um ano. Inacreditável.

Seu vestido vermelho estava tão grudado em seu corpo, que eu tinha dúvidas se uma agulha passaria ali. Seus lábios estavam mais vermelhos que sangue. Resumindo, ela estava com uma perfeita cara de "me coma".

No Surprise – Daughtry

Fiquei me perguntando como ela havia conseguido entrar na festa, visto que a festa era exclusiva apenas para casais. E fiquei com medo da resposta quando vi James um pouco mais à frente no barzinho.

– Eu sabia que era mentira. – repetiu – Você não vai conseguir me esquecer nunca, Edward. Mas agora é tarde demais porque eu já est...

Revirei os olhos. Ela estava me irritando profundamente.

– Quer uma prova de que estamos namorando? – indaguei. – Toma.

Sem esperar que ela dissesse ago, puxei o pescoço de Edward e invadi sua boca com a minha língua. No começo ele assustou, então começou a retribuir. Suas mãos seguraram firmemente a minha cintura, puxando meu corpo de encontro ao seu. Eu ainda segurava seu pescoço.

Nossas línguas tratavam uma batalha, disputando o espaço. Uma de suas mãos subiu até o meu pescoço e o segurou. O ar parecia acabar, mas ambos não queríamos nos soltar.

Beijar Edward Cullen, era como sentir o ar puro do campo batendo em seu rosto, não tinha como ver, como descrever, como ensinar, bastava apenas... sentir.

Ouvi Tanya bufar e sair batendo os saltos de sua sandália. Edward riu ainda me beijando e então separamos nossos lábios. Edward colou sua testa na minha e de olhos fechados riu. Eu o acompanhei.

– Não precisava ter feito isso – sussurrou.

– Eu sei.

**Comentem que eu volto ainda essa semana. Já tenho a fic pronta aqui no pc. :)) Bjs**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Mentirinha do Bem

**Capítulo 7 – Mentirinha do Bem**

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

Se eu disser que não fiquei surpreso quando Bella puxou meu pescoço e me beijou, eu estaria mentindo. De tamanha a surpresa que foi para mim, demorei para retribuí-la, mas logo nossas línguas começaram a dançar uma com a outra.

Sentir a boca de Bella movimentando-se com a minha, era algo totalmente diferente e sem palavras... eu não senti que estava beijando minha irmã, como achei que sentiria. Ali, naquele momento eu havia beijado uma mulher.

Tanya não ficou satisfeita ao ver eu e Bella nos beijando e logo saiu de lá. Quando ficamos sem ar, separamo-nos e encostamos nossas testas. Eu ri e Bella também.

Disse a Bella que ela não precisava ter feito aquilo, ela deu de ombros, como se não estivesse ligando. Na pista soava uma música boa para se dançar lentamente.

Hands of Time – Rachel Diggs

Bella e eu começamos a dançar de acordo com o ritmo da música, ainda com as testas grudadas.

– Meu pai vai ficar furioso! – falou rindo.

– Por quê?

– Ele perdeu um filho pra ganhar um genro!

– Ah, ele supera! Então você é minha namorada de mentirinha agora?

– Só se você for o meu – riu. – Queria ter visto a cara de Tanya.

– Eu também.

Rodei com Bella na pista e voltamos a dançar em silêncio. Em sentia olhares em nós dois.

– Não acredito que eles estão juntos! – exclamou baixinho em meu ouvido.

– Do que você está falando?

– Não olha agora, mas eles... Tanya e James, estão juntos.

Apertei Bella mais em meu corpo, eu sabia que ela podia desmoronar a qualquer momento.

– Eles se merecem – sussurrei.

– E nós, Edward? Merecemos quem? – seus olhos castanhos fitaram-me.

– Eu... eu não sei, Bella. Mas um dia nós acharemos!

– Devíamos fazer um trato como o do Joey e Pheobe em _Friends_. – sugeriu. – Lembra do acordo deles?

– Lembro sim – gargalhei em seu ouvido. – Se não acharmos ninguém que amamos até os quarenta anos, vamos nos casar apenas para não dizer que somos solteirões.

– Exatamente. Mas quarenta ainda é uma idade ruim, podíamos adiantar.

– Certo, que tal trinta?

– Perfeito.

– Então está combinado, se eu não achar ninguém que ame e você também não, até os trinta anos, casaremos!

– Sim, sim!

Rimos e saímos da pista.

– Vou ao banheiro – avisei.

– Eu vou para a área não coberta, quando você sair do banheiro estarei te esperando lá.

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Fui até a varanda e fiquei admirando a noite. O céu estrelado, a brisa leva, as ondas derramando-se na areia. Suspirei. Eu já não sentia tanta dor por James, talvez o que eu sentia por ela, nunca fora amor, e sim uma atração. Ou uma paixão passageira.

Mas eu sabia que eu só estava bem assim por causa de Edward, ele não me deixava cair nunca.

– Pensando em mim, docinho?

Vir-me-ei rapidamente ao ouvir a voz de James em meu ouvido. Não seja fraca, ordenei.

– Não.

– Sejamos sinceros, Bella... você nunca foi uma boa mentirosa. Aquele beijo com o Edward? Pf! Uma criança faria melhor. Quando você vai parar de fingir que não se importa?

– Eu... eu não me importo.

– Não? Tem certeza?

James foi se aproximando. Permaneci no meu lugar, se eu me afastasse, mostraria fraqueza.

Ele segurou minha cintura e eu tentei afastar suas mãos.

– Solte-me – exigi.

Ele se aproximou mais.

– Não a ouviu _mandar _soltá-la.

Suspirei aliviada quando ouvi a voz de Edward. James se distraiu, e eu o empurrei. Corri até Edward e o abracei.

– Vocês são patéticos! – Edward disse. – Primeiro a Tanya tentando me prender no banheiro e agora você – riu.

James cerrou o punho e seu rosto ficou vermelho. Eu tive uma vontade estranha de socar a cara de Tanya quando soube o que ela havia tentado fazer com Edward. Ridículos!

– Qual é? – James disse. – Até quando vocês vão ficar fingindo que estão juntos?

– Eu é que devo perguntar, até quando você e a Tanya vão ficar correndo atrás de mim e de Edward, _achando_ que vamos perdoar vocês.

Edward me apertou em sua cintura e colou os lábios em meus cabelos, senti ele rir levemente e estremeci. James abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas não foi capaz de pronunciar nada. Alguns segundos depois Tanya passou por nós bufando e James foi atrás.

– Você está bem? – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente e ele me abraçou. Eu não me sentia abalada, de verdade. A única coisa que eu sentia, era raiva. Raiva por ter me deixado iludir tanto tempo por James. Eu queria poder socá-lo, mas sabia que isso não adiantaria nada. Que minha raiva só cresceria. Cada vez mais.

– Quer ir para o quarto? – ele perguntou.

– Não vamos deixar que aqueles idiotas estraguem a nossa noite, certo? – sorri.

– Bom, você é quem sabe... Se quiser ir, eu não me importo.

– Vem, vamos curtir um pouco.

Peguei-o pela mão e entramos novamente no salão. Por sorte Tanya e James não voltaram a nos incomodar. Acabamos conhecendo um casal de canadenses – a Rachel e o Ian – eles estavam aqui passando férias de filhos, trabalhos e afins. Ficamos conversando e nem vimos o tempo passar. Eles são pessoas legais e disseram que Edward e eu fazíamos um par perfeito. Acho que já se passava das uma da manhã e o salão ainda estava cheio.

– E esses olhinhos? – Edward indagou. – Isso é sono, ou você está bêbada?

– Claro que é sono, né? Eu quase não bebi...

– Quer ir dormir? – indagou.

– Oh, que lindinho! Viu amor, você devia ser mais carinhoso comigo, tipo o Edward. – Rachel disse fazendo bico.

Eu dei uma risadinha.

– O Ian é carinhoso com você, Rachel. É que nós, sempre queremos mais e mais.

– Verdade – Edward e Ian concordaram.

– É, pode ser...

Ficamos conversando mais um pouco, e eu notei que meus olhos iriam se fechar.

– Ed... vamos?

– Claro.

Despedimos de Rachel e Ian e fomos caminhando pela saída. Edward apoiou o peso de meu corpo em seu braço esquerdo e entramos no elevador. A porta ia se fechando e eu vi Tanya e James entrarem. Abracei-me ao corpo de Edward e ele enlaçou os braços em minha cintura, protegendo-me.

Tanya estava inquieta e começou a falar com Edward, segurei o riso quando ele mandou-a guardar as desculpas para alguém que se importasse. Por fim, chegamos em nosso andar e fomos para o quarto.

Tirei os brincos, sapatos e fui até o banheiro para retirar o vestido. Coloquei um pijama e caí na cama, senti Edward deitar ao meu lado e apaguei.

– Bella, acorda!

Abri os olhos lentamente, e dei de cara com Edward. Já havia se passado quatro dias depois do baile, ainda mantínhamos nossa farsa sobre nosso relacionamento. Ele me sacudia na cama como uma criança. Quando viu que eu estava de olhos abertos, parou de me sacudir e se sentou ao meu lado.

– Bom dia... quer dizer, quantas horas? – disse.

– Já são quase duas da tarde, Bella adormecida.

Coloquei a mão em minha cabeça e bocejei.

– Levanta essa bunda branca daí e vamos para a praia!

– Sério que você me acordou para isso?

Peguei o cobertor e cobri meu rosto novamente.

– Vamos Bella, por favor, Rachel e Ian estão nos esperando.

Edward tagarelou tanto na minha cabeça, que eu acabei me dando por vencida. Levantei e fui tomar um banho. Peguei um biquíni rosa que ainda não havia usado, calcei minhas havaianas, coloquei meus óculos de sol – que combinavam com o biquíni – e por fim coloquei uma saída de praia.

– Pronta? – Edward pediu quando eu saí do banheiro.

– Sim e você?

– Nasci pronto – riu.

Revirei os olhos e saímos do quarto. Encontramos com Rachel e Ian nos esperando no hall do hotel, nos cumprimentamos, e fomos para a praia. Ficamos curtindo nossa tarde de sol sentados mais afastados dos quiosques.

Edward e Ian resolveram dar um mergulho e eu fiquei pegando um sol com Rachel.

– Quanto tempo de casados vocês tem? – indaguei.

– Ah, uns sete. Sabe, ele era meu amigo... daí descobrimos que era amor. Nos conhecemos desde pequenos, tipo, a família dele é muito amiga da minha e numa festa acabamos nos conhecendo, acho que tínhamos uns 12 anos. Viramos amigos e quando percebemos, estávamos com ciúmes um do outro – riu. – Quando eu aparecia de namorado novo, ele ficava estranho e eu ficava estranha quando ele namorava alguém, também. Até que um dia, percebemos que o que sentimos um pelo outro é amor e não só amizade. Quando fizemos 21 anos, a gente se casou e dois anos depois tivemos nosso filho, o Thomas. Agora ele tem cinco anos.

– Nossa, que lindo a história de vocês – revelei.

– Ah, conte-me a sua e a de Edward! – se empolgou.

– Nossa, Edward e eu nos conhecemos desde pequenos. Estávamos na escolhinha quando o conheci, acredita que ele estava invadindo o banheiro feminino? – ri com a lembrança. – E desde então viramos amigos, foi nessa viagem que começamos a namorar e tudo mais. – dei de ombros.

Rachel sorriu e eu olhei para o mar. Edward e Ian faziam gracinhas, como se fossem conhecidos de longa data. Ele acenou para mim e eu retribuí o ato. Depois de alguns minutos eles voltaram e sentaram-se ao nosso lado.

– Hm, Rach? – Ian chamou. – Está na hora de ligarmos para o Thomas...

– Verdade – pensou. – Bom, temos que ir. Mas vamos nos encontrar de novo, o que acham? Eu já tenho o telefone de vocês, daí a gente se encontra, eu e o Ian estamos planejando alguns encontros mais divertidos. – sorriu maliciosamente.

– Tudo bem, qualquer coisa a gente liga pra vocês também.

Terminamos de combinar o próximo encontro, e eles foram embora. Edward deitou-se ao meu lado e suspirou.

– Ian é um cara legal.

– Sim, a Rachel também é. Hoje ela me contou sobre como conheceu o Ian.

– Ah, é?

– Sim, a história dela é bem parecida com a nossa... se não fosse pelo fato de eles terem se apaixonado, casado e tudo mais.

Edward riu de olhos fechados e eu fechei a cara quando vi Tanya e James se aproximarem.

– O que foi?

– Tanya e James. Eles não largam do nosso pé!

– Hm, vamos brincar então, namoradinha!

– Edward! – ralhei quando ele me puxou de repente para seu peito. – Seu louco!

Não agüentei e comecei a gargalhar, Edward virou nossos corpos e ficou por cima de mim. Então me olhou fundo nos olhos. Aproximou-se lentamente e tocou meus lábios. Instintivamente, fechei meus olhos e entreabri meus lábios. A língua de Edward me invadiu e ele me beijou com calma.

Nossas línguas moviam-se graciosamente, enquanto minhas mãos alisavam as costas de Edward. Eu me sentia fora de mim quando ele me beijava.

– Procurem um motel! – ouvi James dizer.

Edward afastou-se lentamente de mim e sem tirar os olhos dos meus respondeu:

– Me passa o telefone da sua casa que depois nós vamos lá.

James saiu bufando e Tanya resmungou algo e foi atrás.

– Você é mau! – ri.

– Você não viu nada!

Edward então voltou a distribuir beijos por todo o meu rosto e logo chegou em meus lábios.

– Edward? – chamei entre seus lábios.

– Sim. – respondeu enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

– Eles já foram embora. Não precisa mais me beijar. – sussurrei.

– Eu sei. – suspirou e me olhou. – O problema é que eu não consigo parar. – confessou.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele pegou meu rosto e o puxou, colando nossos lábios novamente. Eu poderia me afastar, empurrá-lo, xingá-lo... mas estranhamente, quando eu sentia seus lábios brincarem com os meus, eu perdia qualquer força de vontade e tudo o que conseguia fazer era me entregar ao beijo.

Fechei os olhos e aproveitei a sensação.

**Review = Preview. :)**


	8. Capítulo 8 - Tequila

**Capítulo 8 – Tequila**

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Eu nem conseguia acreditar que já estávamos quase voltando para Forks. Já estávamos no Havaí há três semanas. Costumávamos ver Ian e Rachel quase todos os dias. Tanya e James às vezes esbarravam com a gente, mas não dávamos bola.

Terminei de tomar banho, e coloquei meu pijama. Edward já dormia tranquilamente. Apaguei a luz do quarto e deitei-me ao seu lado, como todas as noites, os braços de Edward envolveram minha cintura assim que encostei a cabeça no travesseiro.

Fechei os olhos e adormeci.

**[...]**

Os dias passaram-se ainda mais rápidos, iríamos embora daqui a dois dias. Hoje combinamos de nos encontrar com Rachel e Ian, já que eles iriam embora amanhã. Terminei de me vestir e encontrei com Edward me esperando na porta.

Ainda fazíamos demonstrações públicas de afeto, para todos pensarem que somos realmente namorados, todavia, quando estávamos sozinhos, éramos apenas dois amigos curtindo as férias.

Incrivelmente eu não pensava mais em James, não me sentia mais ressentida ou coisa do tipo, era como se ele fosse apenas um conhecido.

– Pensativa... – Edward sussurrou.

– Sim, na verdade chateada.

– Chateada? – indagou.

– Sim, não me sinto bem mentindo para Ian e Rachel sobre nós dois.

– Não se preocupe – sorriu. – Tenho certeza de que se um dia eles souberem a verdade, vão entender. Agora vamos.

– Vamos.

Descemos rapidamente pelo elevador, e encontramos Rachel e Ian nos esperando. Cumprimentamo-nos e fomos para um quiosque que havia perto do hotel. Ficamos conversando amenidades até nossos pedidos chegarem.

– Então, amanhã tem a festa havaiana – Edward disse. – Vocês vão?

– Ah, vamos não – Ian disse. – Na verdade vamos embora nessa noite.

– Pensei que vocês iriam amanhã – disse.

– Sim, mas resolvemos adiantar o voo para hoje à noite. Queremos fazer uma surpresa ao nosso filho. – Rachel respondeu sorrindo.

– Por isso Rachel e eu planejamos um programa muito divertido – Ian sorriu.

Edward e eu o encaramos, totalmente curiosos.

– Que tal uma ida a praia naturalista que há aqui perto? – indagou e eu quase engasguei.

– Na-naturalista?

– Sim, ou como outros dizem, praia de nudismo.

Edward me encarou, seus olhos mostravam surpresa. Ok, mesmo nos conhecendo desde pequenos, Edward e eu, ainda não tínhamos essa intimidade. Suspirei fundo e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Ah, acho melhor não. – respondeu ainda me encarando. – Bella é um pouco tímida, e eu também.

Queria indagar Edward o motivo que o fez recusar esse convite. Sério que eu achava que ele aceitaria sem pensar duas vezes. Talvez fosse o medo de ficar encarando por muito tempo o corpo de Rachel, sei lá.

– Tudo bem, entendemos. É que Rachel e eu adoramos apimentar as coisas...

Sorri sem jeito e voltamos a comer. Passamos boa parte da tarde na praia de Waikiki, depois eles disseram que estavam indo para a praia. Indagaram se não queríamos mesmo ir e Edward apenas concordou.

Despedimo-nos e prometemos manter contado. Depois, Edward e eu resolvemos curtir um pouco do hotel. Passeamos por toda a sua área externa, e depois fomos passear pela área interna.

O dia já estava acabando quando resolvemos voltar para o quarto. Edward disse que tomaria um banho, sentei-me a cama e separei um pijama qualquer, eu sabia que não sairíamos mais do quarto.

Assim que Edward saiu do banho, eu entrei e fui tomar o meu.

Uma duvida ecoava em minha mente: porque motivo Edward recusou aquele convite?

Tudo bem que eu não me sentiria bem em estar pelada perto de dezenas de pessoas. Mas ele é homem, é claro que gostaria de ver mulheres peladas. Talvez fosse esse o problema. Talvez ele estivesse com medo de me ver pelada. Afinal, eu não me sentiria bem o vendo dessa forma.

Tomei um banho rápido e voltei para a cama. Edward sugeriu que pedíssemos serviço de quarto e eu concordei.

– Que tal vermos algum filme? – indagou.

– Pode ser. – concordei. – Vai escolhendo aí, enquanto o serviço de quarto não chega.

– Hm – ele disse sentando-se perto da mesinha onde ficava a televisão e olhando para os vários DVDs disponíveis ali. – Nossa, que divertido, eu não sabia que eles tinham uma sessão de pornôs aqui. Que tal?

– Nem pense nisso! – sibilei.

Bateram na porta e eu fui atender. Uma mulher baixinha usando um uniforme branco entrou e deixou o carrinho com o que havíamos pedidos. Quando notou o filme que Edward segurava, ela arregalou os olhos e saiu do quarto.

– Ótimo, agora ela acha que somos um casal de pervertidos! Saía daí! Eu vou escolher um filme.

Sentei-me no local que ele estava e comecei a ver os filmes. Realmente as pessoas daquele Hotel precisavam reabastecer a locadora. Só tinha filme antigo ali. O mais recente que eu achei, foi um de 2002 com a Angelina Jolie. Eu gostava daquele filme.

– Vamos assistir Uma Vida Em Sete Dias, ok?

– De novo?

– Olha, não posso fazer nada se eles só deixaram filmes antigos aqui.

– Ok, ok. Senta aí e vamos ver logo esse filme.

Peguei um pouco dos aperitivos que havíamos pedido e sentei-me ao seu lado. Começamos a ver o filme em silêncio, o que era raro, entre nós dois. Os créditos finais rolaram pela televisão e eu bocejei. Estava _mesmo_ com sono.

– Acho que vo...

Olhei para Edward, e notei que ele dormia. Parecia uma criança. Todo desajeitado, com o ombro encostado na cabeceira da cama e a cabeça caindo de lado. Uma mão segurando o copo de suco e a outra jogada no colchão.

Suspirei. Peguei os copos e os pratos, coloquei-os no carrinho e chamei a camareira para levá-los. Depois com cuidado arrumei Ed na cama. Coloquei sua cabeça no travesseiro e o cobri com o fino edredom que havia ali. Acariciei seus cabelos e sorri. Se não fosse por ele, se não fosse pela força que ele me passava, se não fosse por seu apoio, se não fosse por tudo isso, eu não seria quem sou hoje.

– Boa noite, Ed – murmurei e dei um beijo em sua testa.

Apaguei a luz do abajur e logo estava imitando Edward e entrando no mundo de sonhos.

**[...]**

O dia estava sendo corrido. Amanhã iríamos embora e hoje teríamos o baile havaiano. Na verdade, o baile já havia começado. Eu estava terminando de me arrumar.

Coloquei um vestido florido que ia até o meio de minhas coxas, calcei uma sandália de salto – já que haveria um salão de danças que não ficaria na praia –, coloquei um par de brincos bem delicado em minha orelha um bracelete que combinava com o resto do look. Peguei minha bolsa e coloquei coisas que achei que poderia precisar e saí do banheiro.

Edward me esperava, um sorriso enorme em seus lábios. Ele segurou-me pela cintura e saímos do quarto.

O Hotel estava quase vazio, a maioria dos casais estava na festa. Seguimos pelo caminho indicado e logo avistamos o local. Parte da festa seria na praia e a outra parte em um quiosque gigante que havia sido montado para a ocasião.

**[...]**

Já estávamos na festa há mais de duas horas. Eu ria alegremente enquanto bebia minha tequila e Edward fazia o mesmo. Eu me sentia meio feliz.

Ritchie Valens - La Bamba

**_(Link: www(PONTO)youtube(PONTO)com(BARRA)watch?v=Jp6j5HJ-Cok&feature=player_embedded)_**

– Vem Ed! Vem dançar comigo! – chamei.

Em meio a tropeços e risadas, chegamos ao meio da pisca e começamos a nos mexer animadamente. Dançávamos alegremente, sem nos importar com nada. Fazíamos aquele típico movimento apenas balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e depois uma imitação péssima de macarena.

– Yo no soy marinero, yo no soy marinero, soy capitán, soy capitán, soy capitán. – Edward cantou rouco em meu ouvido.

– Ui, meu capitão! – gargalhei chamando um pouco de atenção e enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço.

– Tentando me provocar? – perguntou me girando na pista.

– Estou conseguindo? – brinquei me soltando de seu abraço e correndo para a areia. Quando não estava a mais de cinco metros do quiosque, senti os braços de Edward enlaçarem em minha cintura fina.

Talvez tenha sido a surpresa, ou a força, mas quando percebemos, estávamos ambos caídos na areia.

– Fugindo de mim? – riu em meu pescoço. – Mas ainda nem casamos!

– Eu? Fugindo? Claro que não!

Sentei-me na areia e tirei minhas sandálias. Edward sentou-se ao meu lado e juntos ficamos observando a música – agora mais baixa, devido a distância – ecoar no quiosque e o barulho das ondas chocando-se na praia.

Eu me sentia diferente. Sentia-me mais espontânea. Isso era bom, de certa forma.

– Será que Ian e Rachel já chegaram? – ele indagou quebrando o silêncio.

Eu sabia que estávamos um pouco bêbados. Minto. Estávamos muito bêbados. Mas, de certa forma, ainda tínhamos um pouco de consciência do que fazíamos. Eu acho.

Falar em Ian e em Rachel, me fez lembrar de uma coisa. E no momento, eu não sentia nem um pouco de vergonha em perguntar isso.

– Por que você não aceitou ir à praia de nudismo com eles? – indaguei e seus orbes verdes me encararam. – Foi só por medo de me ver pelada? – brinquei.

– Não mesmo. – disse sério. – O meu medo foi te ver pelada, e não conseguir me controlar vendo você dessa forma.

Aerosmith - I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

**_(Link: www(PONTO)youtube(PONTO)com(BARRA)watch?v=Vo_0UXRY_rY&feature=player_embedded)_**

Sua revelação me deixou surpresa, devo confessar. Fiquei encarando-o, esperando que ele revelasse que aquilo fora apenas uma brincadeira, e que o real motivo era totalmente diferente. Mas Edward continuou a me encarar imensamente.

– Sério? – indaguei.

– Sim. – respondeu. Seus olhos brilhavam mais do que nunca.

– Ok, Edward. Pode começar a rir agora.

– Eu estou falando sério, Bella. Eu te quero como mulher.

– Eu... eu...

No momento eu podia responder muitas coisas. Mas não fui capaz de dizer nada. Encarei os olhos de Edward e estiquei meus braços, puxando-o para mim. Deitei meu corpo na areia e Edward continuou com os lábios nos meus.

Talvez fosse a bebida, talvez fosse a carência, talvez estivéssemos levando a sério a história de namorados, talvez fosse o desejo, talvez fosse apenas a vontade... mas no momento eu me entreguei. E enquanto Edward e eu seguíamos para nosso quarto de Hotel, eu procurava não pensar muito nisso. Na verdade eu não conseguia.

Abrimos a porta e assim que passamos por ela, nossas peças de roupas começaram a ser retiradas. Edward trancou a porta e voltou a se concentrar no que eu fazia.

Joguei minhas sandálias em um canto qualquer, e logo em seguida minha bolsa. Retirei meu vestido rapidamente. Edward jogou-me na cama e começou a me beijar, enquanto retirava sua camisa e terminava de desabotoar sua calça.

Senti sua animação encostar em minha intimidade e ofeguei. Enrolei meus dedos nos fios acobreados de seus cabelos e os puxei para mais perto de mim. Edward acabou caindo sobre meu corpo e percebi uma risada escapar de seus lábios.

As mãos quentes de Edward retiraram minha calcinha e senti seus dedos massagearem meu clitóris lentamente. Ondulei em seu corpo, gemendo baixinho e pedindo por mais. Por um milésimo de segundo, Edward se afastou. Gemi em protesto e sorri quando notei que ele chegava com uma embalagem.

– Quer colocar? – ele indagou. – É de chocolate. – riu.

Puxei seu corpo pelo cós da sua cueca boxer e o joguei na cama. Rapidamente tirei aquele pedaço de pano e encarei o Jr. que estava a minha frente. Sorri e levei minha mão até ele. Abri a embalagem rapidamente e coloquei a camisinha, fazendo todo o procedimento necessário. Quando cheguei ao talo, movimentei minha mão para cima. Eu fazia movimentos de vai e vem com a minha mão e ele ofegava, pedindo por mais.

– Bella, por favor, não estamos com tampo para preliminares! – implorou.

Coloquei um joelho de cada lado do seu corpo e inclinei meu rosto. Beijando seus lábios. Edward virou-se novamente, ficando por cima de meu corpo e então uniu nossos corpos.

Era algo novo, diferente. Mas era bom, muito bom.

Fazer amor com ele, era algo mágico, não havia palavras que pudessem descrever tal ato, era algo puro, como uma onda despejada da areia, ou como a brisa batendo em meus cabelos, como um sorriso de uma criança, como um choro de um bebê recém nascido... quando nossos corpos se encaixavam, eu conseguia imaginar a descrição da palavra perfeição.

Nossos movimentos eram perfeitos, e apesar de tudo estar rodando a minha volta, eu podia ver Edward movimentar-se em mim. Unindo nossos corpos. Tornando-nos um só.

Gemíamos baixinho, apenas para nós dois.

Edward aumentou o ritmo e eu senti tudo rodar mais rápido. Fechei os olhos, mordisquei o lóbulo da sua orelha, contraí os dedos dos pés e senti o clímax me atingir.

E pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu cheguei aos céus junto de meu parceiro.

Eu estava exausta. Edward saiu de mim, jogou a camisinha fora e depois se deitou ao meu lado. Senti suas mãos acariciarem meus cabelos e depois adormeci.

**[...]**

Abri os olhos e senti minha cabeça latejar. Eu não me lembrava muito bem do que havia acontecido ontem. Lembrava-me de dançar com Edward, de corrermos na areia, de nos beijarmos e mais nada.

Suspirei e abri os olhos lentamente. Certamente já se passava das duas da tarde. Espreguicei e notei Edward deitado ao meu lado. Não assustei, afinal, nas últimas semanas estávamos dormindo juntos mesmo.

Levantei-me e arregalei os olhos ao constatar que eu estava nua.

Não. Não pode ser.

Olhei para Edward, e notei que ele estava da mesma forma que eu. Nu.

Isso só podia ser uma brincadeira.

– AI MEU DEUS! – disse desesperada.

Edward mexeu-se na cama e eu rezei para que ele não acordasse, mas tudo desabou quando ele abriu os olhos e fitou meu corpo.

– Oh meu Deus, Bella o que você está fazendo pelada aí perto da janela? Não me diga que você virou natur...

Antes que ele terminasse de dizer qualquer coisa, Edward olhou para baixo e notou que também estava nu.

– Puta. Que. Pariu.

– Por favor – implorei –, me diz que nós não fizemos _aquilo_!

Olhei para o chão e vi a embalagem do preservativo refletir no sol como uma bomba. Eu não acreditava que isso havia acontecido.

– Sim, Bella, parece que nós fizemos _mesmo aquilo_... – suspirou.

Arregalei os olhos e caí sentando-me no chão. E agora? O que eu iria fazer?

**Espero que tenham gostado, o que será que acontece agora que eles descobriram? A fic será atualizada d vezes na semana até o final. Deixem reviews!**

**Passem na minha O/s nova.**

**Love Way**

**Sinopse:**_ Isabella Swan se irritava facilmente, e Edward adorava aquilo. Agora eles teriam que se suportar em um carro, sozinhos, por 600 km. Era apenas mais uma viagem qualquer com os amigos, se não fosse pelo fato de ambos estarem perdidos em uma cidade fantasma. Agora, completamente sozinhos e com apenas um lugar para se abrigar, toda aquela raiva se revelaria algo diferente para eles?_

**Link: **_www**(PONTO)**__fanfiction**(PONTO)**net/s/8958942/1/Love-Way_

Bjs e até.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Ignorando

**Capítulo 9 – Ignorando**

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

Eu acordei com uma puta dor de cabeça e descubro que provavelmente transei com minha melhor amiga. É, o dia não podia estar pior.

Bella estava a quase uma hora olhando para um ponto fixo na parede. E eu olhando para ela. Suspirei e passei a mão em meus cabelos. Enrolei-me no lençol e peguei o outro. Levantei-me e fui até Bella, sentando-me ao seu lado. Enrolei-a no outro lençol e encostei sua cabeça em meu ombro.

– Esse nós tivermos mesmo transado? – ela indagou.

– Eu não sei – confessei.

Era estranho pensar que eu havia transado com Bella. E o pior. Eu não conseguia me lembrar. Acariciei os cabelos de Bella. Eu nunca podia imaginar que isso um dia viria a acontecer conosco.

– Bella? – chamei.

Segurei sua cabeça, obrigando ela a me encarar.

– Olha, se nós tivermos mesmo transado, não podemos fazer mais nada, ok? Somos maiores de idade, solteiros, livres e desimpedidos e se o desejo falou mais alto, eu sei. Mas Bella, não precisamos ficar estranhos um com o outro, ok?

Ela não disse nada, apenas abaixou o olhar. Seu silêncio era a pior resposta.

– Bella? – chamei novamente. – Não estou dizendo que o que fizemos foi certo, mas também não foi errado. Consegue entender isso?

– Sim – suspirou. – Não foi um erro, mas não foi um acerto. Entendi.

– Não vamos ficar estranho um com o outro, ok? – pedi.

– Certo.

– Bom, eu vou tomar um banho. Vamos pegar o avião às sete horas da noite e já são mais de uma. – sorri nervoso – Pode ir guardando suas roupas se quiser, ok?

Bella assentiu e eu fui para o banheiro.

Assim que fechei a porta me encarei no espelho. Soquei a parede com força.

– Idiota, burro! – xinguei-me.

Como eu pude dormir com minha _melhor amiga_? Como? Tinha que ser um débil com eu, para fazer algo assim.

Alguns flashes da noite passada vinham em minha mente, mas eu não me lembrava de quase nada. Na verdade, apenas me lembrava da nossa dança, de quando no beijamos na areia, e depois quando resolvemos vir para o hotel. Mas, estranhamente, eu não me lembrava da parte em que tirávamos a roupa e tudo mais. Suspirei e entrei no chuveiro. Agora não podíamos apagar o que havíamos feito.

Eu nunca tomei um banho tão demorado em toda a minha vida. Meus dedos já estavam mais que enrugados, quando eu resolvi desligar o chuveiro. Vesti uma roupa mais social, já que iríamos viajar em algumas horas, e fiz minha barba. Escovei os dentes e dei uma secada no cabelo com a toalha.

Saí do banheiro e encontrei com Bella sentada na cama. Ela apenas sorriu e entrou. Olhei no relógio e vi que já se passavam das duas. Suspirei e fui arrumar minha mala. Foi enquanto eu fazia isso, que notei um pedaço de pano jogado ao lado da cama. Franzi as sobrancelhas e peguei o pano. Assustei-me quando notei ser uma calcinha.

E não era uma simples calcinha. Era a calcinha dela. De Bella.

Fiquei tão absorto em pensamentos, que não notei que o chuveiro já estava sendo desligado. Na pressa, joguei a pequena peça em minha mala e a fechei de qualquer jeito.

Bella saíra do banheiro, totalmente linda e arrumada. Colocamos as malas em um canto do quarto, e depois fomos comer algo. Sentamos em uma mesa mais afastada, e comemos em silêncio.

Um toque engraçado preencheu o local e eu percebi que se tratava do celular de Bella.

– Oi Alice... É, hoje... 19 horas... Estou contando com isso... O quê? Não,

eu estou normal... Ele está ao meu lado... Quer falar com ele?... Certo... Não se atrase... Um beijo.

– Alice vai nos buscar? – perguntei.

– Vai sim, acho que o Jazz vai com ela.

– Claro, claro.

Silêncio.

Terminamos de comer, em silêncio, pra variar e fomos para o quarto. Pegamos nossas malas, paguei o hotel e depois pegamos um táxi.

Dei o nome do aeroporto para o taxista e logo estávamos lá. O voo seria daqui há uma hora, mas mesmo assim, Bella e eu fizemos o check-in. Alguns minutos depois, tivemos o desprazer de encontrar com Tanya e James.

Eu teria que sentar ao lado de Tanya, e Bella ao lado de James, já que já havíamos comprado as passagens antes e tudo mais. Sentei a cadeira que me resignada e coloquei meus fones de ouvido. Não queria ter que ouvir Tanya reclamando a viagem inteira.

O voo fora longo, pouco menos que 3 ou 4 horas, eu não fiquei reparando. Incrivelmente, durante o caminho, Tanya não falou muito na minha cabeça. Agradeci mentalmente por isso.

Quando saímos do avião, Bella estava bêbada de sono, por isso eu a ajudei. Apoiando parte de seu peso em mim. Pegamos nossas poucas malas e eu liguei para Alice.

– _Edward! Espere mais cinco minutos, ok? O povo todo de Forks, resolveu comprar um carro. O trânsito estava impossível, mas já estou chegando._

_– _Oi, Alice. – ri – Tudo certo, vamos esperar.

– O que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou se soltando de meu abraço.

– Você não vai acreditar... – ri.

– Fala logo. – pediu.

– Trânsito em Forks.

Bella riu, mas não era aquela gargalhada que ela dava antes. Dei de ombros e resolvi pensar que tudo fora por causa do sono. Sentamos em um dos vários banquinho que tinha ali no pequeno aeroporto de Port Angeles, e ficamos a espera de Alice.

Não demorou muito para que ela chegasse. Assim que nos viu, Alice pulou em meu colo e depois pulou em Bella. Cumprimentei Jasper com um abraço rápido, e depois ele foi abraçar Bella.

No caminho até o carro, fiquei em silêncio, tentando imaginar o motivo de estar com essa sensação estranha em meu peito.

Balancei a cabeça. Chegamos ao carro de Alice, colocamos as malas no porta-malas e depois seguimos para Forks. No caminho, Alice tagarelava sem parar, comentando sobre como foi o primeiro mês desse verão de 2010.

Bella estava tão calada, e tão quieta, que, se não fosse por seus orbes chocolates, extremamente arregalados, eu julgaria que a mesma estava dormindo. Eu sabia que ela não estava ouvindo nem metade do que Alice falava, mas ela assentia e às vezes sorria.

Alguns minutos depois, chegamos ao nosso prédio. Alice percebeu que estávamos cansados, e apenas nos deixou e disse que amanhã era pra Bella aparecer comigo na casa de meus pais, para todos conversarem melhor. Bella concordou e subimos.

Subimos pelo elevador os poucos andares daquele minúsculo prédio, e fomos para nossos apartamentos – que ficavam de frente para o outro.

– Boa noite, Bella – eu disse.

– Boa noite, Edward.

Ela entrou em seu apartamento, e eu fiz o mesmo. Fechei a porta, joguei a mala em qualquer canto e depois fui para meu quarto.

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Eu tentei ignorar que o clima entre eu e Edward estava diferente. Mas não consegui. Por Deus! Eu havia transado com meu melhor amigo!

Mas havia um lado bom nisso tudo. Seria mais fácil de ignorar esse fato, já que eu não conseguia me lembrar de _nada_. Absolutamente nada. Suspirei e deite em minha cama, adormecendo logo em seguida.

**(...)**

Acordei no dia seguinte um pouco mais calma. Então toda a calma foi-se embora, quando eu me lembrei que eu teria um almoço na casa dos pais de Edward. Não. Eu não estava pronta ainda. Precisava de no mínimo uma semana para que tudo voltasse ao normal entre nós dois.

Escutei o telefone na sala tocar e corri para atender.

– Alô?

– _Bells! Oh, minha filha! Esqueceu-se de seu pai?_

Nunca fiquei tão feliz em falar com meu pai.

– Claro que eu não esqueci! – rebati – Por isso mesmo que hoje irei almoçar com o senhor e com a mamãe.

– _Venha mesmo! O Edward vem também? – _indagou.

– Acho que ele vai almoçar com os pais dele.

– _Certo... Não demore a chegar._

Concordei e depois desliguei o telefone. Tomei um banho rápido, vesti uma roupacasual, amarrei meus cabelos e coloquei umas roupas na minha bolsa. Iria passar um tempo com meus pais, assim não precisaria dar de cara com Edward todos os dias.

O único problema, era que a casa dos pais de Edward ficavam a menos de 10 metros da casa de meus pais. Mas ainda sim, seria melhor. Coloquei roupa suficiente para uma semana. O tempo que eu precisava.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com Edward, que também estava saindo.

– Bom dia – ele disse.

– Bom dia – respondi.

– Já ia te chamar – riu. – Vamos?

– Hm, eu vou almoçar com meus pais. – disse – Meu pai ligou hoje cedo...

– Ah – disse. – Quer carona, então?

– Acho melhor eu ir ao meu carro, sabe? Eu vou ficar com eles uma semana, e não quero ficar dependendo do carro do meu pai. – ri.

Edward me encarou sério. Agora estávamos no elevador. Ele colocou uma mão de cada lado do meu corpo e me encarou.

– Você não está fugindo de mim, está? – perguntou, seus olhos verdes me perfuravam.

– N-não. Porque eu fugiria? – indaguei de volta.

– Não sei... Mas, de qualquer forma, não quero que fuja.

– Não vou – o assegurei.

– Acho bom.

Edward então me soltou e saímos do elevador. Entrei em meu carro e ele entrou no seu. Não esperei por ele. Acelerei e em poucos minutos estava adentrando a rua que meus pais moram.

Toquei o interfone e logo Renée abriu a porta. Deu-me um abraço apertado, alegando estar com saudades da filha. Rimos e eu entrei. Antes de fechar a porta, pude ver o carro de Edward adentrar a rua, e eu juro que ele estava olhando para mim.

Balancei a cabeça e entrei. O almoço ocorreu tranquilamente. Meu pai ficou super animado quando eu lhe contei que passaria uma semana aqui. Já se passava das quatro horas, meu pai pediu desculpas e teve que ir até a delegacia ajudar uns amigos e minha mãe foi ao mercado.

Fiquei navegando pelos canais na televisão, então, quando percebi que não agüentaria mais fui para o quarto dormir. Antes de realmente cair na cama, olhei pela janela e meu coração acelerou – mesmo sem eu saber o motivo – quando eu vi Edward saindo da casa dos pais. Seu olhar cruzou rapidamente com o meu e eu saí da janela, caindo na cama segundos depois.

**(...)**

Os dias foram se passando rapidamente, acabei ficando por quase três semanas com meus pais. Eu saía às vezes, quando via que Edward não estava por aqui, dava uma rápida passada para visitar Carlisle e Esme.

Terminei de tomar meu banho, coloquei minhas poucas roupas em minha bolsa, sequei meus cabelos rapidamente com a toalha e saí do quarto. Despedi-me de meus pais, prometendo voltar mais vezes.

Dirigi rapidamente pelas ruas molhadas e frias de Forks e em menos de 10 minutos, já estava estacionando meu carro na garagem. Olhei para o lado, vendo o carro de Edward ali, e suspirei.

Tranquei meu carro e subi pelo elevador. Assim que a porta se abrira no andar desejado, eu me arrependi de ter voltado da casa de meus pais. Edward entrava em seu apartamento, e ao seu lado uma mulher alta e ruiva, ria. Apenas suspirei e com passos firmes segui para meu apartamento, sem ligar para Edward e a ruivinha que estavam ali.

Edward, assim que me viu, sussurrou algo para a ruiva e ela assentiu, entrando no quarto.

– Bella! – eu podia ver que ele estava bêbado. – Minha linda, que saudades! – fez bico. – Você sumiu... – choramingou.

– Garanto que não sentiu minha falta!

Eu não entendia o motivo de estar com tanta raiva assim.

– Claro que eu senti...

Ele veio me abraçar, chegou a rodar seus braços em minha cintura.

– Me solta! – exigi. – Volte para sua ruivinha! – cuspi e o empurrei.

Entrei em meu apartamento e bati a porta com força. Escorei-me na parede e fui escorregando pela mesma, até sentar-me no chão, enquanto as lágrimas invadiam meu rosto.

Por Deus! O que estava acontecendo comigo?

**~x~**

**O que será que está acontecendo hein, Bella? Hahahaha. Dois burricos! Mas para quem perguntou nos reviews: está é uma short fic e ela tem mas um capítulo e um epílogo! Deixem muitos reviews que eu posto o último capítulo ainda nesta quarta feira. :3**

**Bjs**


	10. Capítulo 10 - Choque de Realidade

**_**Postei duas o/s, passem lá e me digam o que acharam! For The Last First Time:**_**_ www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8978441/1/For-The-Last-First-Time_**_ **e Not Myself Tonight:** _**_www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8980948/1/Not-Myself-Tonight_

**Capítulo 10 – Choque de realidade**

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

Pelo visto, Bella havia decidido me ignorar completamente. Ela disse que ficaria uma semana na casa de seus pais, mas acabou ficando três. Ela visitava meus pais, mas apenas quando eu não estava lá.

Eu e Bella não éramos de brigar muito, na verdade foram poucas as brigas que tivemos, mas eu nunca fui de correr atrás de ninguém. Se Bella quisesse continuar fingindo que eu não existia, ótimo. Eu fingiria também.

Mesmo saindo com outras mulheres, eu não conseguia consumar o ato com nenhuma delas. Sempre que estava nos _finalmente,_ eu simplesmente parava. Isso. Eu parava, não conseguia continuar o que eu estava fazendo. Sempre saía frustrado dos lugares que eu estava indo.

Alice parecia muito desconfiada. Sempre me lançando olhares cheios de indiretas. Isso me irritava. Ele podia cuidar mais da vida dela, e me deixar em paz. Aí sim eu ficaria feliz.

Terminei de me vestir, e saí de casa. Evitei olhar para o apartamento de Bella, eu sabia que ela não estava lá. Suspirei e fui para o elevador. Quando cheguei ao estacionamento, tentei evitar olhar para a vaga de seu carro. Que nas últimas três semanas, sempre estava vazia.

Entrei em meu carro e dirigi palas ruas molhadas e frias de Forks. Quando dei por mim, estava adentrando os limites de Port Angeles. Virei o carro e dei a volta, alguns minutos depois, estava parando em frente a um bar muito conhecido aqui.

Entrei o local e avaliei as garotas, nenhuma que chamasse minha atenção. Como sempre. Bufei e pedi uma bebida ao garçom.

**(...)**

Eu devia estar no quinto copo de vodca. Ou era o oitavo? Eu não sabia. Mas não estava ligando para isso. Deixei uma nota de cinqüenta dólares no balcão, e saí do estabelecimento.

Esbarrei com uma ruiva. Divinamente linda. Ela sorriu safada para mim, conversamos por alguns minutos e logo estávamos indo para meu apartamento. Estacionei meu carro na minha vaga e fomos para o elevador.

Ríamos de alguma piada que eu nem me lembrava. Estávamos quase entrando no meu apartamento, quando eu a vi. Bella estava ainda mais linda do que há três semanas, mas seu olhar parecia chocado ao me ver. Pedi a garota que me esperasse lá dentro e fui abraçar Bella.

Ela parecia com raiva, não que ela tivesse me falado isso. Mas seu olhar quase gritava "vá para o inferno!". Por um momento ela pareceu fraquejar quando eu a abracei, então ela me empurrou fortemente e entrou em seu apartamento, batendo a porta.

Não sei como fiz, mas dispensei a ruiva, apenas dei dinheiro para ela voltar para casa, e caí em minha cama.

**(...)**

Minha cabeça doía. Como todas as manhãs. Suspirei e me levantei, tentando adivinhar o que acontecera na noite passada. Alguns flashes vieram. Sorri quando lembrei que Bella havia voltado, porém meu sorriso desapareceu, quando eu me lembrei da forma que ela havia me tratado.

Suspirei e vesti uma roupa simples saindo de meu apartamento, eu queria conversar com ela. Levantei o braço para bater na porta, então olhei para o lado e vi a porta do elevador se fechar, e dentro dele Bella olhando para baixo.

Meu coração doeu quando eu vi aquilo, mas eu só queria entender o motivo...

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Acordei com o som irritante do meu celular tocando. Suspirei e atendi sem olhar.

– Quem incomoda? – bocejei.

– _Bom dia, Bella! – _ouvi Alice dizer e revirei os olhos. – _Eu preciso conversar com você. E hoje._

_– _Sério mesmo? – perguntei bocejando novamente.

– _Mais do que sério. Espero você na praça principal da cidade, e não aceito um não como resposta. Você tem meia hora. Tchau._

_– _Alic...

Eu pretendia dizer alguma coisa, mas ela já havia desligado. Eu queria evitar essa conversa, pois sabia muito bem o que Alice queria. Ela não é burra. E é claro que havia notado como Edward e eu havíamos nos afastado. Qualquer um notaria.

Suspirei e tomei um banho rápido. Vesti uma roupa mais esportiva, já que a praça ficava aqui perto e eu iria aproveitar para fazer uma corrida. Amarrei meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando algumas mechas soltas. Peguei meu ipod coloquei no suporte que havia em meu braço e saí de casa.

Eu já estava no elevador, quando a porta de seu apartamento abriu. Edward andou até meu apartamento e esticou os braços para bater na porta. Então seu olhar se virou para mim, abaixei a cabeça e agradeci quando a porta se fechou.

Assim que cheguei a portaria, me pus para fora do prédio. Caminhei rapidamente e em poucos minutos, eu já estava chegando a praça. Passei meus olhos em busca de Alice, na esperança de não achá-la e poder voltar para casa, mas qualquer pessoa a estava sentada em um dos banquinhos, e produzida como se fosse para alguma festa.

Ri e fui até ela. Alice sempre seria Alice. Assim que me viu sorriu e se levantou. Cumprimentamo-nos e depois sentamos no mesmo banquinho que ela estava antes.

– Bella, eu vou direto ao ponto. – ela disse me encarando, enquanto tirava os óculos e os colocava na cabeça.

– Ok.

– Não adianta negar, ou mudar de assunto. Eu não sou burra, Bella. E você sabe disso. Então, eu percebi que você e o Edward estão diferentes um com o outro. Que vocês estão afastados.

Apenas assenti e ela continuou.

– Eu não vou te obrigar a me contar, nem nada do tipo. Eu poderia perguntar diretamente para o Edward, mas algo me disse que seria melhor falar com você. Enfim, eu gostaria de saber o que exatamente aconteceu naquela viagem.

– Mas você já sabe...

Claro que ela não sabia de tudo. Na verdade ela só sabia da traição.

Alice suspirou e me encarou tristemente. Ela se levantou e colocou os óculos novamente.

– Ok, eu não vou insistir. Até mais, Bella.

Ela começou a andar e eu me dei conta do que estava fazendo. Talvez Alice fosse a única que poderia me ajudar a descobrir o motivo de eu estar assim.

– Alice! Espere. – eu disse.

Ela olhou-me seriamente e eu suspirei.

– Eu te conto o que aconteceu. Sente-se.

Um sorriso de vitória brotou em seus lábios, e eu percebi que ela estava só encenando. Suspirei novamente e comecei a narrar. Contei tudo a ela. Contei sobre a traição – que ela já sabia. – Contei sobre o beijo, sobre a farsa do nosso namoro, sobre nossa transa. Enfim, contei-lhe tudo.

Alice ouviu tudo atentamente, apenas arregalava os olhos ou os revirava quando preciso. Por fim, quando acabei, foi a vez dela de suspirar.

– E toda essa confusão entre vocês dois, é por causa dessa transa? Bella, pelo amor de Deus, vocês têm certeza de que transaram? Porque tipo, você não consegue se lembrar, e nem ele, né?

– Eu não me lembro, nem ele. Mas eu achei a camisinha, e... eu estava nua e ele também.

– Certo. Eu não vou dizer o motivo de você estar estranha, acredite Bella, não fará tanto sentido, se você mesma não descobrir. Só acho que você e o Edward não deviam estar tão estranhos assim um com o outro. Olha Bella, eu preciso ir agora, ok? Mas, por favor, converse com o Edward...

– Não – a cortei. – Eu não vou correr atrás dele, Alice. Você sabe. _Sempre _eu corri atrás dele. Eu não posso sempre correr... Ele já perdeu amigos e mais amigos, simplesmente por esse fato ridículo! Nossa amizade sempre sobreviveu, por que quando era preciso, eu sempre corria atrás dele. Mas agora, eu não posso mais fazer isso. – suspirei.

– Está certo. Bom, espero que vocês não se arrependam disso depois. Tchau Bella.

Alice me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e foi para seu carro. Levantei-me também e fui fazer uma caminhada.

**(...)**

Eu estava exausta. Parei em uma lanchonete qualquer para comprar uma garrafinha de água, já que eu havia esquecido a minha em casa. Paguei a garçonete e agradeci, saindo da loja.

Algumas gotas caíram no chão e eu olhei para o céu, vendo a chuva começar a cair. Ouvi umas risadinhas e olhei para frente, um casal corria na chuva. Uma garota loira corria rindo de um garoto ruivo, ele gargalhou e a puxou pela cintura. Ambos se olharam e, em meio à chuva torrencial que caía, se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Um aperto forte tomou conta de meu coração e eu ainda não entendi o motivo disso. Balancei a cabeça e voltei a caminhar sem me importar com a chuva, apenas guardei meu ipod no bolso.

As gotas caíam em meu corpo, lavando minha alma e tirando certas preocupações de mim. Fui andando sem direção, eu queria apenas... caminhar. Quando percebi, estava passando em frente a escolinha que conheci Edward. Sorri e fitei a gangorra e fui até ela. Sentei-me e fechei os olhos.

De repente, lembranças invadiram minha mente. Beijos, gemidos, carícias, palavras, abraços, olhares. Ofeguei. Eu estava me lembrando. Lembrando-me da minha noite com Edward.

E talvez, tarde demais, eu havia percebido o motivo de estar tão estranha. Agora eu entendia o motivo de não conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos depois da nossa transa. Agora eu entendia o motivo de sentir tanta raiva quando eu o vi bêbado com aquela ruiva. Agora eu entendia o motivo de não conseguir parar de pensar nele.

Eu havia descoberto que estou apaixonada.

Apaixonada por ele. Edward Cullen.

Talvez isso fosse a coisa mais _improvável_ de se acontecer, mas eu sentia.

Suspirei quando ouvi um barulho de alguém se sentando no balanço ao lado. Abri os olhos, pronta para sair dali, então eu o vi.

**Narrado por Edward Cullen **

Quando o elevador se fechou, eu pensei em ir atrás dela, mas não consegui me mover. Senti uma dor forte no peito e voltei para meu apartamento. Sentei-me em minha cama e resolvi – finalmente – desfazer minhas malas.

Nessas últimas três semanas, eu não havia tido muito tempo, então nem liguei em fazer isso. Retirei todas as roupas que estavam sujas e levei coloquei em um saco, as deixaria na lavanderia mais tarde.

Never Knew I Needed – Ne-Yo

_(n/a: escutando pra fazer sentido!)_

Eu já ia guardar as malas, quando notei que ainda havia um pedaço de pano ali. Peguei-o e notei que era calcinha de Bella, que, na pressa acabei colocando em minha mala. Olhei o pequeno pedaço de pano e suspirei.

_(ooh)_

_Pela maneira como você mudou meus planos_

_Por ser a distração perfeita_

_Pela maneira como você levou a idéia de que tenho_

_Tudo o que eu queria ter_

_E me fez enxergar que faltava algo (oh yeah)_

Como uma noite pode ter acabado com uma amizade tão forte assim? E uma noite que nem nos lembrávamos. Olhei novamente para a calcinha de algodão e meus olhos perderam o foco quando lembranças vívidas invadiram minha mente.

Risadas, beijos, abraços, carícias ousadas, gemidos, olhares...

_Pelo fim do meu primeiro começo_

_(ooh yeah yeah) (ooh yeah yeah)_

_E pelo raro e inesperado amigo_

_(ooh yeah yeah) (ooh yeah yeah)_

_Pelo fato de você ser algo que eu nunca escolhi_

_Mas ao mesmo tempo, algo que eu não quero perder_

_E nunca quero ficar sem, nunca mais (oh oh)_

Todos os momentos de nossa última noite no hotel, passavam em minha mente. Céus, como nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente... Ouvir sua voz gemendo meu nome, era a sensação mais perfeita do mundo.

Sorri e joguei a calcinha na mala novamente. Sentei em minha cama e olhei para uma foto de Bella e eu juntos. Peguei-a e fiquei admirando-a. Bella e eu nos dávamos tão bem, éramos bons em tudo que fazíamos... será que todo esse sentimento que eu tenho por ela, é só amor de irmão? Não. Eu sabia que não.

_Você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava_

_Tanto, que quando estavas aqui eu não fazia idéia_

_Você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava_

_Tanto, que agora está tão claro, eu preciso de você aqui sempre_

Bella não era uma irmã para mim, talvez fosse sim, uma amiga. Mas antes de vê-la como amiga, eu sabia que a via como uma mulher. Mulher essa, que, mesmo sendo um pouco tarde, eu havia descoberto que amava.

Amava não. Amo.

_Minha felicidade acidental (mesmo depois oh oh oh)_

_A maneira como você sorrir e como me conforta (quando está rindo)_

_Eu devo admitir que você não fazia parte do meu livro_

_Mas agora, se você abri-lo e der uma olhada_

_Você é o começo e o fim de cada capítulo (oh oh)_

Sorri para a foto e me levantei disposto a conversar com ela. E se ela não me correspondesse? Eu nunca poderia dizer que não havia tentado.

Corri para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido – já que eu não havia tomado mais cedo. Vesti uma roupa casual e corri para fora de meu apartamento. Bati no apartamento de Bella, mas ninguém me atendeu.

_Você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava_

_Tanto, que quando estavas aqui eu não fazia idéia_

_Você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava_

_Tanto, que agora está tão claro, eu preciso de você aqui sempre_

Senti meu celular vibrar no bolso, era Alice.

– Fala.

– _Oi, Edward. Você virá almoçar aqui na casa de nossos pais hoje? – _perguntou.

– Não sei... eu preciso falar com Bella. Você sabe onde ela está?

_Quem imaginaria que eu estaria aqui? (quem imaginaria que eu estaria aqui oh oh)_

_Tão inesperado (tão inesperado oh oh)_

_Inegavelmente feliz (hey)_

_Disse contigo bem aqui, bem aqui do meu lado (oh)_

_Garota, você é..._

– _Finalmente... – _murmurou_ – Ah, eu estava agora a pouco com ela na pracinha. Mas acho que ela deve estar fazendo uma caminhada por lá_...

– Certo... Vou ver se a encontro. Dependendo de umas coisas, eu devo aparecer aí.

– _Mas não virá para almoçar, né?_

– Provavelmente não. – ri.

– _Está certo. Até mais._

_– _Até.

– _Ah, Edward? Boa sorte._

Ri e desliguei o telefone. Alice sempre sabia das coisas.

_Você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava (disse que eu precisava oh oh)_

_Tanto, que quando estavas aqui eu não fazia idéia_

_Você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava (precisava oh)_

_Tanto, que agora está tão claro, eu preciso de você aqui sempre_

Saí correndo do prédio, a pracinha ficava bem próxima daqui. Quando estava me aproximando da praça, grossas gotas de chuva começaram a cair. Olhei para os lados, procurando-a, mas não a achei.

Balancei a cabeça e comecei a andar, sem me preocupar com a chuva que caía. Fui andando sem direção, apenas tentando imaginar onde ela podia estar. Ri quando notei que estava chegando a escolinha que estudamos quando éramos pequenos.

E meu coração palpitou quando eu olhei para um dos balanços e a vi sentada. Ela estava com os olhos fechados, enquanto balançava levemente e as gotas da chuva caíam em seu corpo.

_Baby baby_

_Agora está claro, eu preciso de você aqui sempre_

Sorri torto e sentei-me no balanço ao seu lado. Bella abriu seus olhos chocolates e os arregalou quando me viu ali.

– Oi – eu disse.

– Oi – respondeu olhando para baixo e mordendo o lábio.

– Fazia tempo que eu não vinha aqui – sussurrei.

– É, eu também.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente, e eu suspirei. Saí do balanço e me ajoelhei a sua frente, peguei o queixo de Bella e a obriguei a me encarar.

– O que aconteceu conosco? – sussurrou.

– Eu não sei, simplesmente não sei. Olha Bella, eu sei que pra você pode não ser a mesma coisa. Mas aquelas quatro semanas que passamos no Havaí, foram as melhores semanas da minha vida. Sabe o que aconteceu nessa manhã? – perguntei e ela negou com a cabeça. – Eu me lembrei. Lembrei-me da nossa noite. Sei que você pode não se lembrar também, mas eu me lembrei, Bella. E sabe o que eu percebi com isso? Eu percebi que eu te amo. Sim, Bella. Eu amo você. Não como um irmão ama uma irmã, mas sim como um_homem_ pode amar uma _mulher_. Você pode não sentir o mesmo, eu sei, mas eu precisava te falar isso por q...

– Edward... – ela disse.

– Er... eu sei que fui precipitado em dizer isso e entendo que você possa não querer o mesmo.

– Edward – ela disse novamente.

– Então eu vou me levantar e voltar para casa...

– Edward – berrou. – Quer calar a boca?

Olhei para ela chocado e então ela sorriu lindamente.

– Mas...

– Cala a boca, Edward! Me beija logo antes que eu te agarre!

Ri e segurei seu queixo e me aproximei mais. Dei um selinho e me levantei. Bella se levantou também e pulou em meu colo, enlaçando seus braços em meu pescoço. Seus olhos castanhos me encararam e eu sorri.

– Eu te amo, Edward. E até agora você não me beijou!

– Eu te amo também, apressadinha.

Gargalhei e antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, a beijei. A beijei com carinho, com ternura, com paixão, com amor. E estávamos ali, no lugar onde nos conhecemos, nos beijando apaixonadamente enquanto a chuva fria molhava nossos corpos.

**~x~**

**Entããão esse foi o último capítulo e agora temos o epílogo que vou postar ainda essa semana. Comentem, por favor. s2 Obrigada a quem favoritou/seguiu e sempre comentou aqui.**

**Bjs e nos vemos nas outras :3**


	11. Epílogo - Improvável

**Epílogo – Improvável**

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

Abri os olhos enxergando os cabelos castanhos à minha frente, os cabelos mais lindos do mundo. Sorri e a abracei com força, fechando os olhos novamente. Bella se aconchegou em meu abraço, ainda de costas para mim. Encostei minha cabeça em seu pescoço, aspirando todo o seu perfume. Escutei Bella suspirar e abri meus olhos, notando que ela me encarava.

– Bom dia?

– Ótimo dia – sussurrei.

Rindo, ela se virou de frente para mim. Era lindo, maravilhoso, acordar assim todos os dias a partir de agora. Acariciei seu rosto lentamente, enquanto me aproximava para beijá-la.

– Alice deve estar louca – Bella sussurrou enquanto puxava meu pescoço, aproximando mais nossos rostos.

Eu ri, e me virei na cama, ficando por cima do corpo de Bella. Alice realmente deveria estar pirando, depois do nosso momento na pracinha, corremos para o apartamento, trancando-nos no quarto de Bella, desligando telefones, celulares... ficando em nossa própria bolha.

– Também acho. Mas quem liga?

– Eu não...

– Muito menos eu. Então vamos deixá-la lá, porque no momento eu estou mais interessada em uma morena.

Bella maneou a cabeça e me beijou. Um beijo calmo, diferente dos beijos que trocamos na noite anterior. Ontem os beijos eram desesperados, cálidos, sôfregos...

Logo as mãos dela estavam em meu peitoral – nu, assim como o resto do meu corpo. – Bella arranhou-o levemente, arrancando um suspiro longo de minha parte. Levei minhas mãos até sua barriga, alisando-a até chegar próximo ao seu seio esquerdo.

– Tarado! – acusou.

– Quem foi que começou a alisar o outro?

– Hm, eu nunca fiz isso – mordeu meu pescoço. – E nem isso... – sussurrou acariciando minhas costas.

Gemi e tomei seus lábios aos meus.

**[...]**

– Edward? – Bella gritou do banheiro.

Já se passava das onze da manhã, depois de uma rodada na cama, Bella disse que ia tomar banho para visitarmos meus pais, antes que Alice viesse pessoalmente aqui.

– Traz uma toalha pra mim? – pediu.

– Ok, estou indo.

Peguei uma toalha qualquer na área de serviço, e adentrei o banheiro. O vapor da água deixava o box embaçado, mas eu podia ver a sombra do corpo de Bella. O cheiro de cereja invadia minhas narinas. Ah, como eu amava aquele cheiro...

Antes que eu desse conta, abri o box e puxei-a de encontro ao meu peito.

– Edward! – ralhou. – Você vai se molhar todo...

– Não me importo.

– E a minha toalha?

– Eu te seco, agora será que eu posso beijar minha namorada?

Bella me encarou intensamente e sorriu.

– Namorada?

– Claro. Ou esqueceu-se da _nossa_ viagem ao Havaí?

– Estou falando sério, Edward – deu-me um tapa.

– Eu também, Bella. Ou não quer ser minha namorada?

– Você está _mesmo_ me pedindo em namoro?

Revirei os olhos, e a abracei apertado. Seus braços molhados se enterraram em minha camisa, e eu dei um beijo no alto de sua testa.

– E se eu estivesse te pedindo em namoro, você aceitaria?

– Depende – fingiu pensar.

– Bella...

– Ok, ok... eu aceitaria.

Sorri a puxei para um beijo.

**[...]**

– Estou pronta – Bella avisou. – Vamos?

– Está linda – disse eu.

– Obrigada, você também está.

Dei um selinho em seus lábios, e fomos para a casa de meus pais. Já havíamos ligado, avisando que estávamos indo. Minha mãe ficou feliz, dizendo que fazia tempo que Bella e eu não íamos lá juntos.

Estacionei meu carro perto da casa e desci. Bella veio logo ao meu lado. Abracei-a pela cintura, e batemos à porta. Minha mãe veio nos receber, dizendo que estava morrendo de saudades, e que o almoço ficaria pronto em alguns minutos. Bella perguntou sobre Alice, e minha mãe avisou que ela chegaria logo, logo.

Ficamos conversando com meus pais por uns minutos, e então fomos para a sala. Meus pais estranharam, dizendo que estávamos diferentes, mas negamos. Só contaríamos a eles que estávamos _mesmo_ namorando, depois que Alice chegasse, pois se contássemos antes, ela nos mataria.

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Chegamos a casa dos pais de Edward, um sorriso enorme em minha face. Era lindo, incrível, pensar que apenas _três palavras_, três _míseras _palavras, mudariam _tudo_. Eu nunca tinha imaginado que um dia fosse chegar a amar Edward, não mesmo. Se há alguns meses, precisamente, há pouco mais de um mês, alguém me dissesse que isso aconteceria, eu iria rir. Gargalhar. Sério, em que mundo, ou ocasião, eu estaria apaixonada por ele, meu melhor amigo? _Nunca_.

Ri e Edward me olhou desconfiado.

– Posso saber a graça? – pediu, enquanto me apertava mais em seu abraço, estávamos deitados no tapete da sala, jogando conversa fora.

– Sim – ri novamente. – É que eu estava pensando aqui...

Virei-me, ficando com os cotovelos apoiados no chão, encarando seus orbes. Edward sorriu, virando-se de lado e acariciando meu rosto.

– Pensando... – me incentivou a continuar.

– Sei lá, é que bem... O que aconteceu com a gente, sabe? É algo que eu nunca pude imaginar.

– Sim, eu sei.

– Sério, quando _eu_, Isabella Swan, iria descobrir estar apaixonada por _você_, Edward Cullen. O meu _melhor amigo_. Foi algo totalmente... – procurei a palavra certa.

– Algo _improvável_? – sussurrou se aproximando.

– Sim, algo total e completamente _improvável._

– Algo _improvável _sim, porém seria totalmente errado e impossível de não acontecer.

– Eu amo você, Edward. Pode ter sido algo não planejado, algo estranho, algo_improvável_, mas eu o amo. Como nunca cheguei a cogitar amar alguém.

Edward sorriu, enquanto beijava minha bochecha. Senti sua respiração quente em meu ouvido, ofeguei.

– Eu também amo você, Isabella Swan. Você fisgou meu coração de uma forma totalmente _única_ e _improvável_ – sussurrou sedutor.

– Edward... – arfei. – Alguém pode chegar...

– Não me importo – riu.

– Mas eu sim.

Rindo, empurrei-o, fazendo que ele caísse de costas. Edward olhou-me indignado, e me puxou. Espalmei minhas mãos em seu peitoral, encarando seus olhos. Minhas esmeraldas, seguida de meu sorriso torto.

Sem pensar em ninguém, ignorando o fato de que qualquer um poderia chegar ali, inclinei meu rosto o beijei. O beijei com amor, com calma, com paixão.

– OMG! Eu sabia, sabia, sabia! Eu s-a-b-i-a!

Separei-me rapidamente de Edward, quando ouvi os berros de Alice.

– Oi, Alice – Edward bufou.

– Oi, casal! – cantarolou. – Então, podem começar a contar.

Alice veio pulando, arrastando Jasper com ela. Sentaram-se no sofá e ela nos olhou, os olhos brilhando como os de uma criança.

– Andem! Contem logo!

– Contar o quê? – Esme perguntou aparecendo.

– Que eles estão juntos... – Alice sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Meu rosto estava muito, minto, meu rosto estava super vermelho. Agora, Edward eu já estávamos em uma posição mais formal. Ele sentado, encostando as costas no sofá vazio, e eu ao seu lado.

– Quem está junto de quem? – Carlisle indagou, enquanto adentrava a sala com meus pais.

– Bella e Edward.

Ninguém pareceu surpreso ao ouvir aquilo. Minha mãe apenas sorriu e meu pai riu.

– Finalmente! – Renée riu ao lado de Esme – Pensei que eles fossem ficar nessa de_amiguinhos_ para sempre.

– Mãe! – ralhei.

– Concordo com você, Renée.

– Mãe! – foi a vez de Edward.

Começamos a rir, apenas para quebrar o clima.

– Então garotos... isso é _mesmo_ sério? – meu pai perguntou.

– Sim, Charlie. Mais do que sério – Edward disse, enquanto me abraçava pela cintura.

– Certo...

Não demorou mais do que dois minutos, para que meu pai e Carlisle fossem ver o jogo na outra sala. Logo minha mãe e Esme foram para a cozinha, terminar o almoço.

– Bom, agora se nos dão licença – Edward disse se levantando e me puxando pela mão. – Eu vou aproveitar a _minha_ namorada.

– Namorada? Já estão sérios assim? – Jasper riu.

Edward assentiu, enquanto me puxava pela escada. Fomos até a varanda de seu quarto, onde ele me abraçou por trás, inalando meu perfume.

– Minha felicidade acidental, meu amor improvável – sussurrou me virando para ele.

Enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço, e enquanto eu o beijava, me perguntava se alguém nesse mundo conseguiria ser tão feliz assim. Muitas pessoas planejam o amor verdadeiro, muitas planejam sua história. E eu digo: porquê? Eu nunca havia preparado nada, tudo ocorrera de forma inesperada, de forma improvável, e aqui estava eu. Feliz, ao lado do homem que julguei impossível de amar. Ao lado de minha felicidade acidental, ou como dizia Edward, meu amor _improvável_.

**Fim.**

**~x~**

**Ufa, o epílogo. Nem acredito que terminei de postar essa fanfic aqui. Hahaha. Muito fofinho esses dois s2 **

**Muito obrigada a quem favoritou/seguiu a fanfic e um mega obrigada a quem comentou aqui, me incentivando a não desistir do FF. Vocês são lindas s2**

**Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena short fic, eu me diverti muito quando eu a escrevi há alguns anos...**

**Enfim, obrigada por lerem!**

**Deixem reviews me contando o que acharam, hein? Nos vemos nas outras fanfics.**

**Bjs s2**


End file.
